Konoha High
by blackrose4ever
Summary: high school, vampires, friends, a food tray, the beach, a school trip, a ball, awesome pranks and one seriously mental sister...and i don't own Naruto DISCONTINUED
1. intro

**Hi! this is my first fanfiction so i'm really nervous. i hope you like it and please review:) **

* * *

BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEE- CRASH

"Arisa! Get your ass up!" an alarm clock shouted up the stairs (she threw it down the stairs)

"I'm not built for the day time" a very annoyed girl screamed.

"Too bad, now get your ass up and got to school!" the alarm clock shouted back. (She programmed it to do that)

The girl slowly got up and walked into the attached bathroom and turned on the shower. After about 15 minutes she had successfully washed, dried, and styled her hair. She had put half of it in a ponytail and left the rest down; she put on her make-up which consisted of eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. She looked in the mirror to see her overall appearance but saw nothing.

"Damn, where's my fucking mirror!" she yelled to herself.

"In the top right drawer" her clock shouted and sure enough there it was. She checked her reflection: bright amber eyes surrounded by eyeliner, long flowy black hair pulled half up half down by black ribbon, and a little bit of lip gloss. She was proud of her appearance. She put on the school uniform: short black skirt with a red stripe near bottom that came mid-thigh, white button up shirt with Konoha High printed in red on the right breast pocket, red tie, black blazer with Konoha High printed in red on right breast, black socks that come to knee with red stripe near top, and black shoes. She wore the skirt normally with one half of the shirt loosely tucked in, the top few buttons on shirt undone, tie very loosely hanging around her neck and she just left out the blazer. December weather doesn't really bother her.

'_What can I say I have my own style' _she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Arisa hurry up school starts in 15 minutes!" the clock shouted. She grabbed a couple of bottles, with red liquid, and stuffed them in her back pack before running out the door.

------Arisa's POV------

Incase you haven't figured it out…yes; I am a vampire attending a public high school. Lucky for me one of my other vamp friends is coming with.

"Hey Arisa!" I turned to see my best friend Miroku running towards me.

"Hey Miro" I greeted, he smiled and we walked to school. Miroku has: dark brown hair styled in a just got out of bed way, green eyes, built yet not too bulky, he was wearing black slacks, his Konoha High t-shirt that wasn't tucked in with top few buttons undone, his red tie hanging loosely around his neck, and he left out the blazer.

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Damn, we're gonna be late" Miroku said as we reached the school gate.

"Oh well…let's just get this over with" I said before opening the door. As we walked in all eyes were on us and all talking had stopped. There was silence for a minute as me Miroku stood there, I got tired of waiting.

"Um… is there something wrong?" I asked no one in particular.

One brave soul spoke up, "no, but you're hott"

I blushed lightly, in all my 1500 years of living not one guy has ever called me hott.

"Um…thanks?" I asked not really knowing what to say. Miroku smirked seeing that I was lost for words but I ignored him and started walking down the halls. People had started to talk again. As I walked by one group I managed to hear part of their conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're new here?" a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes asked.

"Obviously, Pinky" a boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes said.

"She's pretty maybe she can hang with us" a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail and pale blue eyes said.

"I wonder if she's good at any sports?" a girl with brown hair styled in two buns on the top of her head and hazel eyes asked.

"Naw, she looks pretty weak" a boy with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes said, (that hit a nerve).

That was the last I heard of the conversation. Miroku and I walked into the office and went to the front desk. After we got our schedules we compared them. We each had 7 periods:

Mine- Miroku

Math- Math

Art- Art

P.E. - P.E.

Home Ec. - Home Ec.

Science- Science

English- English

They were the same (we silently cheered) and headed to our first class. We were now 30 minutes late.

"Damn, we're gonna be late" Miroku said as we continued to walk to our classroom.

"We'd be on time if you didn't have to flirt with every girl you see" I shot back.

"Well I can't help it if girls find me attractive" he boasted.

"_And I thought his head couldn't get any bigger" _I thought to myself before bumping into someone and falling on my ass. I looked up and saw a man with half his face covered by a mask and silver hair.

"Sorry about that. My name is Hatake Kakashi." He said helping me to me feet. I soon recognized him as my math teacher.

"Sorry if I may seem rude asking you this but … why aren't you supposed to be teaching class?" I asked while Miroku stood there doing nothing.

"Yeah but I got lost on the road of life. Anyway shouldn't you to be in class?" he asked

"Yes, and we would be if Miroku didn't have to flirt with every girl he sees. Oh, and my name is Arisa. Arisa Hakimaru and this is Miroku. Miroku Masumoto." I said sensing Miroku glaring at me.

"you must be the new students here" he stated more than asked.

"today is our first day" Miroku said speaking up.

"it's strange for two students to start school in the middle of the year" he said.

"it was a last minute thing" Miroku replied.

"right well, my students will be mad enough at me as it is for being late" he laughed. We sweat dropped as Kakashi lead us into the room.

------Normal POV------

When they entered the room everyone stopped moving and everything went quiet…again. The silence was broken by Kakashi, who coughed.

"cough right well… these are your new classmates. Say hello to Arisa and Miroku." Kakashi said happily.

silence

"okay...now where will you sit?" Kakashi asked himself as he scanned the room finding the only two seats that were unfilled. Random people would shout out things like:

'Miroku-kun can sit by me'

'Arisa-chan can sit by me'

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

And the list goes on.

"Alright Arisa can sit by……." Kakashi built up the tension while everyone was dead silent, "…..Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke please raise your hand." Almost every guy cursed sighed and groaned and just about every girl glared.

Arisa took her seat next to the boy she had seen earlier: raven hair spiked in he back and onyx eyes. _'Wow. He's kinda cute'_ she thought as she studied him for a few seconds before looking back to the front of the classroom, where Miroku was standing.

"and Miroku can sit by……Sakura Haruno. Sakura please raise your hand." Kakashi said. He turned and started writing notes on the board. Sasuke and Arisa looked as Miroku flirtingly winking at Sakura. She had pink hair that came to her mid-back and emerald green eyes. She blushed and looked down at the desk; Arisa rolled her eyes and Sasuke started to get angry for a reason he did not know. He ignored it and looked out the window.

------End Chapter 1------

* * *

don't forget to review, i want to know how i did. and pleas enothing mean i have an issue with low self esteem. 


	2. meeting the gang and PE

**Hi! i triedto updateas soon as i could! hope you enjoy**

* * *

As class went on Sasuke watched the girl beside him sleep. She had waist long black hair with half pulled into a pony tail by a black ribbon with a few strands around her face. As she felt eyes on her she woke herself up. Sasuke watched as her eyelids fluttered open revealing her bright amber eyes.

'_Wow she has beautiful eyes and she's really cute...wait why am I thinking this...i'm supposed to be thinking of SAKURA... wait… I didn't just think that'_

'**_Yes you did. Admit it you like Sakura'_**

'_No I don't like any one'_

'_**Okay then I'll let you go back to fighting with your hormones.'**_

She looked at him for a second before turning to face the board. That's when Sasuke noticed something; she was wearing something around her neck. It was an elegant and old fashioned necklace.

'_Weird my mother has a necklace just like that, but she got it like 500 years ago. Oh well… must be a family heirloom'_

'**_No only female vampires can wear necklaces like that'_**

'_She's not a vampire'_

'**_How do you know that?'_**

'_I just do'_

'**_No you don't, you're just assuming that she isn't one'_**

'_What am I supposed to do walk up to and ask her if she's a vampire?'_

'**_Of course not…she's sitting right next to you there's no need to walk'_**

'_No'_

'**_Yes'_**

'_No'_

'**_Yes'_**

'_No'_

'**_Yes'_**

'_No'_

'**_Yes'_**

'_No'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_No'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_No'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_No'_

'_**Yes'**_

'_Fine' _

'**_Now's your chance'_**

'_Alright, alright already I'll ask her'_

'**_Good now ask'_**

"Hey" Arisa turned to face the person who had just spoke. (Aka Sasuke)

"What?" she asked politely

"Are you-?"

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sorry I have to go before Miroku ends up raping someone" she said before getting up and leaving, dragging Miroku out with her.

"Hey! She was about to give me her number" Miroku complained as Arisa continued to drag him down the hallway.

"Do you realize the age difference between you and her! She's only 15! Are you listening to me?" Arisa asked starting to get annoyed with her friend.

"Yes I'm listening… and 1530" Miroku said nonchalantly.

"1530, what's that?" Arisa and Miroku turned around to see Sakura and three other girls.

"My monthly allowance" Miroku replied.

"Really I only get 500… any ways I wanted to introduce you both to my friends: Ino, Tenten, and Hinata…oh and incase you didn't know I'm Sakura" she said pointing first to a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, and she had pale blue eyes. Second, to a girl with chestnut hair pulled into two buns on the top of her head and had brown eyes. And lastly pointing to a girl with short purple hair that came a little above her shoulders and had pale white eyes.

"Hey I'm Arisa and this is my perverted friend Miroku" Arisa said smiling at the glare she received from Miroku. (Miroku being a pervert is just a coincidence, I swear… it was unplanned) She and the girls talked for awhile before………

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"What class do you have next?" Tenten asked.

"We have P.E. next" Arisa replied.

"So do we! We can all walk together" Ino squealed leading their group to the next class. Miroku shrugged and followed them.

------GYM------

Girls' P.E. uniform: short black shorts and a tight red tank top.

Boys' P.E. uniform: long black shorts and loose red shirt.

"Alright class, listen up…" that was the last thing Arisa heard in her teacher's speech. For she and Hinata began to discuss cooking (Hinata doesn't stutter around her, only every one else).

"Ramen? I cook mostly Mexican and American, but sometimes Italian and French." Arisa said in middle of their conversation.

"Really? Do you think you can teach me sometime? 'cause it sounds like what you cook is really good." Hinata asked.

"Yeah and maybe we could like cook something together and have this hugely awesome meal." Arisa suggested. Hinata nodded in agreement just before the teacher blew their whistle.

enter whistle noise here (don't remember what it sounds like)

"Okay class now get into groups of ten; 5 boys and 5 girls" the teacher yelled.

Four boys and Miroku walked over to where the girls were sitting. (ASHIT) Arisa, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten

"Hey guys" Ino said flirting with one in particular.

He had brown style in a ponytail on the top of his head (pineapple shaped) and dark brown eyes… Nara Shikamaru.

"h-hi" Hinata stuttered and blushed while looking at one in particular.

He had spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes... Uzumaki Naruto.

"What's up?" Tenten asked while secretly eyeing at one in particular (they do that a lot)

He had long brown hair pulled into a very low ponytail and he had white eyes.

'_Must be a relative of Hinata' _Arisa thought to herself

"Hey" Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.

"Hey Miroku, long time no see, eh?" Arisa said with a smile.

Boys' responses to girls in order:

"Hey"

"Hi"

"hn"

"hn"

"hey Ari"

"Looks like we've got our group of 10" Tenten said looking around. Everyone nodded in response and Sakura introduced Arisa to the boys (NNSS) Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke she already knows Miroku

"Okay today we will be doing relays (everyone in class groans) and the team that wins gets an A for the rest of the year and doesn't have to run 40 laps around the track before the end of class (40 laps 10 miles). First complete 10 pull-ups, 50 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. Then 4 laps around the track and 10 laps around the basketball courts. And lastly each person in the group must climb this 50 foot rope and ring the bell when you reach the top. Ready… set……GO!" the teacher blew their whistle again.

Everyone forgot about the pull-ups and ran straight to the mats; luckily 'the group' remembered and ran to the pull-up bars. The boys completed their pull-ups quickly but the girls were having some difficulty. Tenten could only make it to 9, Sakura- 7, Hinata- 5, Ino- 3, and Arisa- 0.

"Can't you even do one?" Sasuke asked her with an amused tone in his usually monotone voice.

"Look, I'm better at gymnastics and we don't focus on that much arm strength, okay? … so just shut up and leave me alone" Arisa said in an annoyed and some what pissed off tone, while still trying to do one pull up. The boys decided to help their designated girl. (Naruto- Hinata, Neji- Tenten, Shikamaru- Ino, Sasuke- Sakura) before Miroku got a chance to help Arisa she said 'screw it' backed up a bit ran at the bar and flipped herself around it 10 times before jumping off again. (It took 'the group' a total of 2.43 minutes to complete the task.)

They ran to the mats and did all of the floor exercises, they finished before any one else. (total mat time 6.42 minutes)

Then they ran the track and basket ball courts. (total running time 12.13 minutes)

Then they went to their next and last task 'the 50 foot long, rope of doom'. There were two ropes so then the girls could climb on rope and the girls could climb the other. First up: Sasuke and Arisa; they decided to have a race of who could make it to the top first. Arisa managed to keep up with him until the last part where she threw herself up the rest of the way and rang the bell. She then, of course, lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thump.

Everyone crowded around her and asked her if she was alright her response 'hahahahaha that was fun'. Everyone else finished so they became the first ones done. The teacher said they got an A for the rest of the year, didn't have to run 40 laps and they could leave early. They changed back into their normal clothes and met in the back of the school, where it was nice and grassy and no one ever went there. There was an hour left of class and they had lunch next so they decided to play a game.

* * *

**and a special thanx to **blackXheart **and **Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha **for reviewing : )**

**please review : ) **


	3. truth or dare

**Hi! sorry it took me so long to update i was grounded from the computer. hope you like it**

* * *

"I know let's play Truth or Dare" Ino suggested with a sly grin. Arisa took this as a hint to not play.

"Umm… I'm going to sit out" she said while standing up and sitting by a tree not too far away.

"Me too" Miroku said following her. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and followed Arisa and Miroku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… since I picked the game I get to go first." Ino said looking around the circle. "Alright… Sakura Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um… Dare?" she asked more than stated.

"Let's see…I dare you to kiss Miroku" Ino said smiling. Sakura blushed but walked to Miroku anyway.

"Miroku?"

"Huh?" he looked up to see a blushing Sakura.

"Well Ino dared me to k-kiss you" she said looking down.

"Okay" he said standing up. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting down again. Sakura blushed a darker shade of pink while walking back to her circle.

"_What the fuck! I can't believe she actually kissed him! I thought she liked me! ME! Not Miroku! ME!" _Sasuke thought to himself fuming. Arisa decided not to have Miroku killed today besides if he were to die it would be at her hands.

"Anyway you wanted to ask me something Sasuke?" Arisa asked. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts (of strangling Miroku to death) and nodded.

"Yeah, umm….alone?" he asked a little nervous.

"Its fine I'm sure Miroku knows everything about me, if not yay to me" she said while glancing at Miroku who shook his head.

"Nope I know everything" he said with a smirk.

"Okay then… Arisa are you a vampire?" Sasuke asked looking directly in the eye. She didn't flinch.

"Why do you ask?" she asked calmly. Miroku was biting his nails (how attractive).

"The necklace you're wearing my mother where's one similar to that" he said just as calm as her

"Ah I see your mother must be of royalty then?" she asked

"Yes… she is a queen"

"Then you are a prince correct?"

"Correct…but you still haven't answered my question"

"My answer is yes, I am also one of the Vampire Royals. As is Miroku"

"Why aren't you in your own palaces?"

"We aren't sure our parents sent us here saying that we might be here for a while but that was it"

"Are you to done talking about personal matters? I'm starting to get really bored here." Miroku said in a whiny voice.

"Oh shut up you idiot" Sasuke said with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth" he said

"What's the longest you've ever gone without ramen?"

"10 hours and it was the worst ten hours of my life" he said shaking his head. "Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Neji?"

"Yeah…as a friend" _'that was a close one' _she thought to herself. "Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?"

"…."

"Shikamaru?"

"I think he fell asleep" Sakura said.

"NARA! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Ino shouted in his ear. He shot up.

"What the hell!" he asked/yelled.

"It's your turn at Truth or Dare" Ino said sweetly.

"Truth...troublesome girl" he muttered the last part so she barely heard him.

"Why do you always say troublesome?" Tenten asked

"Life is troublesome" he said before laying back down. "Neji, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… eat a worm" Shikamaru said lazily.

"I don't have a worm"

"Find one" he said trying to go back to sleep. Neji, amazingly, found a worm and ate it. (Quite disgustingly to be honest)

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth"

"Why do you stutter?"

"Umm… I-I d-don't know" she said still stuttering. "Ino, T-truth or D-dare?"

"Dare"

"i- I dare you t-to be quiet f-for 1 wh-whole hour." Ino's mouth opened to protest but before she could say anything Sakura cut her off.

"A dare is a dare Ino you can't back out unless you want to pay the price" Ino gave her a look that said 'What's-the-price'

"You have to…"

"I'm thirsty" Arisa whined to the two boys sitting in front of her.

"Too bad you should have brought something to drink" Miroku said in a pissed off tone.

"Oh yeah, I did!" she said smiling the boys watched her as she grabbed a bottle of red liquid from her bag. She sat down in front of them.

"You guys alright?" they didn't respond, she shrugged and opened the bottle. She took a quick sip before realizing that they were staring at her intensely. She closed the bottled and gave a light chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she said standing up. They followed by standing up too. She saw the staring at the bottle.

"Shit" she muttered, she turned around to run but was tackled by the two boys.

------End Chapter 3------

* * *

**plz review, i want to know how i did **


	4. so it's an alcoholic drink

plz review it would mean lots to me: )

* * *

Arisa quickly pushed them off and got back up. She made a run for it, drink in hand, with Miroku and Sasuke hot on her tail. They tackled her again, but still were not able to get the drink from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are they doing?" Ino asked watching her get tackled again.

"Looks like she has something they want" Shikamaru answered lazily.

"b-but what could she p-possibly have to make Sasuke want it?" Hinata asked

"If Sasuke wants it then I want it to, it's got to be good" Naruto said standing up only to have Tenten pull him down.

"Don't there is no way you can get it if Sasuke wants it" Tenten said sternly in a 'don't to or i will really hurt you' voice.

"Tenten's right just wait until it's over to find out what it is" Neji said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get back here!" Miroku shouted.

"No way! You guys are fre-ahhhhhh" Sasuke tackled her to the ground. She threw him of and stood up, only to be tackled by Miroku who pinned her down.

"Caught you Ari" he said smirking.

"Damn, get off!"

"Not if you don't give us the drink"

"It smelt better than any blood I've ever had" Sasuke said joining the conversation.

"Well too bad, 'cause it's mine!" Ari shouted struggling to get out of Miroku's grasp.

"I don't believe you are in any position to be yelling" Miroku said leaning closer to her face. Arisa visibly gulped.

"It's all gone, every time you'd tackle me I'd take a drink, so now it's gone." Miroku looked at her lips and sure enough there was some blood on them.

"Damn" Miroku said standing up and walking back to the group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-why'd Miroku pin her down?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno maybe we could ask him" Ino said pointing over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata turned around just as Miroku walked up.

"Hey guy guys, what's up?" he asked sitting next to Hinata.

"Why'd you pin Arisa down?" Sakura asked giving him a curious look.

"Huh?... oh, that, well she pissed me and Sasuke off so I showed her we won by pinning her down" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Interesting, way to prove that" Neji said smirking with a teasing glint in his eyes (me: can you even see emotion in his eyes?)

"Shut it Neji" Miroku said warningly. The girls started to talk about girl stuff while the guys talked about guy stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay now that he's gone let me have some" Sasuke said looking down at Arisa.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You couldn't have drank all of it, so hand it over"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke"

"Look Arisa you may be able to fool Miroku but not me"

"Is that a fact?" she asked

"Yes"

"Miro!" Arisa shouted, Miroku looked up and their eyes locked.

telepathic conversation

_What is it Ari- Miroku asked_

_Open my bag there is another bottle in it- she responded _

_Ok_

_You can have it but don't get to attached, 'kay_

_Aye aye capitan- he said saluting her_

end telepathic conversation

Miroku reached into her bag; meanwhile Sasuke was giving her a 'WTF' look.

Miroku pulled out another bottle, this caught Sasuke's attention. He began to walk over to Miroku when Arisa stood up and held hers in front of him. He tried to snatch it but she ran and he chased her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku drank the 'red liquid' inside the bottle and was instantly refreshed.

'_Wow this tastes wonderful it's the best blood I've ever tasted before'_

'**_But she said not to get attached'_**

'_I wonder why'_

'**_Maybe it's hers'_**

'_Obviously'_

'**_No stupid, I mean her blood. You know she doesn't like to take innocent lives just for her to live'_**

'_Maybe, but I'm still not sure'_

'**_Ask her'_**

'_She probably would deny it'_

'**_You could try another way'_**

'_Well I could always bite her to find out'_

'**_I didn't mean like that, you know that vampires only bite other vampires when making them their own. _**

'_I know that'_

'_**I know we like her but she may not like us the same. Just ask her if it doesn't work then read her diary. And after you find out that and more tell her that you like her'**_

'_Fine, but why the hell are you always right?'_

'**_My secret from you never to be known'_**

'_Whatever'_

Miroku snapped out of his train of thoughts to see Arisa running towards him with Sasuke right behind her. She ran past him and as Sasuke was running past him, he 'accidentally' tripped Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so they're fighting over… a drink?" Neji asked

"How troublesome" and with that Shikamaru went back to sleep.

"It looks like fruit punch" Ino said

"Yeah, it's pretty weird a-and since when has Sasuke like fruit punch?" Hinata added.

"Sasuke just tripped and did a face plant" Sakura said still watching what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"huff huff thanks huff Miro-kun" Arisa said catching her breath and leaning on Miroku for support.

"So what are you going to do with Sasuke?" Miroku asked

"I will give him………………….A BLOODY MARY!" Arisa screamed pointing a finger in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…so it's an alcoholic drink" Neji said nodding.

------End Chapter 4------

* * *

don't forget to review and read one of Sweetblacksorrow's quizzes they're awesome: ) 


	5. evil football jock and science

**Sry i haven't updated but i've been grounded from the computer. hope you like **

* * *

Arisa dug through her back pack and pulled out a 'Bloody Mary', she walked to (the still face planted) Sasuke and put it in front of his face.

"Fine, you win. Here's your reward" Arisa said before walking back to Miroku who was holding back a laugh. Sasuke sat up and chugged the liquid down.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" Sasuke stood up and ran to the bathroom. Miroku and Arisa burst out laughing

----------------------------5 minutes later----------------------------

Miroku and Arisa were still laughing, in fact they were laughing so hard they could barely stand up straight. Sasuke walked back to where the group was only to find Arisa and Miroku LTAO (laughing their asses off) and that pissed him off. Sasuke charged at them, Miroku noticed and moved out of his way (to the rest of the group). Unfortunately Arisa didn't notice and was knocked down by a very large object (AKA Sasuke).

"What the hell!" she questioned as she felt impact. Sasuke pinned her hands above her head with one hand and started to tickle her with his other. She went into another laughing fit. She kept trying to get him off of her but to no avail.

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

That signaled the beginning of lunch (they got out early remember) and the opportunity to push Sasuke off of her while he was distracted. She pushed him off and ran to the rest of the group.

"Why was Sasuke tickling you?" Naruto asked

"Oh, he was mad at me and Miroku for laughing at his stupidity, that's why" Arisa said between breathes.

"Oh" was Naruto's only response.

"You guys were fighting over an alcoholic drink?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhh…..yeah but we finished it" Miroku said allowing Arisa to catch her breath. She nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke sat down on the right side of Arisa. (Their circle looks like this: Arisa- Sasuke- Sakura - Shikamaru- Ino- Neji- Tenten- Naruto- Hinata- Miroku- Arisa)

"And you didn't save any for me!" Neji yelled glaring at Arisa, Miroku, and Sasuke.

"Sorry, if we had known we would have saved some for you" Miroku said silently giving a prayer for his awesome lying skills. After that they acted as if the whole running around like idiots thing never happened.

"Hey Arisa! Wanna go out with me?" a football jock asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Not if all seven hells freeze over and you were the last guy on earth." Arisa said removing his arm from her shoulder

"Aw c'mon you don't really mean that" the jock insisted.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it" she said glaring at him. He dropped his nice guy act, and yanked her up by her arm.

"What the hell? Let go!" she yelled all the boys in the group stood up glaring at the jock. He threw her on the ground.

"I tried to be nice bitch" he said walking away. Arisa dusted herself off.

"Stupid bastard" she muttered as her friends rushed over to her.

"Oh my god are you alright!" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" Arisa assured.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Yes"

"Really, sure?" Tenten pressed.

"Yes **really** sure" Ari said stressing on 'really'

"If you s-say so" Hinata stuttered, Arisa smiled at her friends.

DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ugh, science" Miroku groaned as he Arisa Sasuke, and Sakura walked to their science class.

"Stop complaining you stupid freak" Arisa said in a bored tone.

"You aren't the one who's gonna flunk it" he argued

"Whatever. Do you know what we're doing today?" Arisa asked Sakura

"I think we're doing some kind of lab" Sakura said opening the door to class.

--------------------------------Science---------------------------------

Arisa and Sasuke were lab partners, while Sakura and Miroku were partners. (Teacher wanted to pair up best students with new students) Today they were mixing chemicals……… dangerous chemicals. Sasuke and Miroku were to busy glaring at each other to pay attention.

"NO DON'T MIX-" Sakura and Arisa screamed before

BANG

There was a huge explosion, and Arisa, Sakura, Sasuke, and Miroku were thrown out the window; because of the force of the explosion. (lucky for them they were on the first floor) The fire alarm went off and everyone evacuated the school.

"You both are FUCKING IDIOTS!" Arisa yelled as she and Sakura stormed off.

"Stay away from Ari" Miroku growled his voice full of anger.

"You stay away from Sakura" Sasuke growled back his voice dripping with hatred. They glared at each other until they heard Sakura and Ari scream.

------End Chapter 5------

* * *

**don't 4get 2 review... i don't really care if you say something mean. plz just review **


	6. food tray of doom

**i think i forgot to mention this before but i DONT own naruto. i hope you enjoy this chapter**.**by the wayeveryone finds out what the 'bloody mary' was in a later chapter. **

* * *

They ran to where they heard the girls' voices. When they found them Sakura was pinned to the wall and Ari was trying to kick two guys' (who were about twice her size) asses. Sasuke felt anger build up inside of him as the guy started touching Sakura's leg, he quickly ripped the guy away from her and started kicking his ass. Miroku knew that Arisa could handle one guy but two guys at once were too much for so he jumped in and started kicking one guy's ass. When he saw that it was the jock from earlier it was hard for him to keep his self-control in check so he wouldn't kill the jock. After Arisa knocked out the jock's friend she turned to face Miroku.

"I'm still mad at you" she said smoothing out her ruffled clothes and walking away.

"Of course" Miroku muttered following her back to the front of the school where everyone else was waiting.

"Do you know what happened?" Naruto asked as Arisa and Miroku walked up.

"Yeah, Miroku and Sasuke were being idiots and mixed together two chemicals that caused the explosion" Arisa said before walking over to the girl side of the group.

"_Attention students all classes will be canceled for today, due to the explosion that occurred in a science room. I repeat all class are canceled due to the explosion, have a nice day" _principal Tsunade's voice announced over the intercom.

"Wanna hang out?" Ino asked Arisa.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do" Arisa shrugged.

"Awesome, that means that you, me, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura will be going to the mall today!" said happily. Sakura walked up a few minutes later and they all went to the mall. (She was thanking Sasuke for helping her). The boys followed the girls, noticeably.

"Umm… are the guys coming with us?" Arisa asked Hinata.

"Kind of, they follow us and everything but they aren't really invited" Hinata explained.

"Weird, but it makes sense" Arisa muttered as puzzle pieces began to make the big picture in her head.

"Yeah but we're used to it by now they do it all the time. We're actually starting to believe they tapped our phones" Hinata said with a small laugh.

"They probably did" Arisa said walking into the mall, Hinata laughed again.

The girls walked around the mall until they passed HOT TOPIC.

"Let's go in there!" Arisa said pointing to the store.

"No way" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata started backing away.

"Fine me and Tenten will go in" Arisa said as she and Tenten walked into HOT TOPIC. A few minutes later they came out each holding a bag and a piece of paper laughing.

"What are those?" Sakura asked pointing to the pieces of paper in their hands.

"These?" Tenten questioned teasingly, they all nodded (except Arisa)

"Oh… well these are the phone numbers of some really hot guys we saw in there. And I mean **Hott!**" Arisa said smiling.

"What! You got the phone numbers of hot guys in there and you didn't take us?" Ino asked fuming.

"What did you get" Hinata asked looking at the bags they were holding. They shrugged and started walking again.

-------------------------With the boys-------------------------

"What do you think they got?" Naruto asked

"Probably something that'll cause pain" Miroku shrugged. They gave him a weird look when they heard Ino yell,

"What! You got the phone numbers of hot guys in there and you didn't take us?" the guys eyes widened, especially Neji and Miroku's.

"……" the guys were silent.

-------------------------With the girls-------------------------

"Let's hit the food court" Ari said jumping up and down

"Yay!" the others agreed as they ran off in the direction of the food court.

"What can I get for you today? The cashier asked in a bored voice.

"um… 1 large cheese pizza, 1 double-decker, 2 double cheeseburgers with buns meat some mayonnaise and ketchup cheese and lettuce, medium lemonade, sweet and sour chicken, 20 piece chicken nuggets, 3 corndogs, and a salad. I'm watching my weight" Arisa turned to her friends, "so what do you guys want?" she asked. They all fell over (anime style) while Hinata sweat dropped.

-------------------------10 minutes later--------------------------

"Whoa are you really gonna eat that?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" Arisa responded looking at all her food hungrily.

"That's gonna kill your figure" Ino pointed while Arisa just shrugged.

"You eat that on a daily basis don't you?" Tenten asked/stated.

"More like a lunchly basis" Arisa added.

"I'm surprised you're not fat yet" Hinata said in a shocked voice.

"Same here" Arisa said reaching for her double-decker……..gone.

"Huh?" Arisa searched her tray but it was gone.

"Wow! You ordered for us. Thanks" Naruto said sitting down and eating here double-decker. All the guys started eating her food; Miroku excluded because he knows what's gonna happen. The guys finished her food leaving only the salad. Arisa stood up looking pissed.

"YOU EVIL SON'S OF ASSES ATE ALL MY FUCKING FOOD! NOW I'M BROKE AND STARVING! YOU AREGOING TO PAY FOR THIS FOOD AND WHATEVER ELSE I WANT TO EAT! BUT FIRST" Arisa picked up her empty metal tray, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ALL TO A FUCKING PULP!" She screamed and began hitting them over the head.

------------------------20 minutes later------------------------

The boys were knocked out including Miroku.

"Wow" Hinata muttered looking around, and seeing all the boys lying unconscious.

"Uhh…….oops? Let's go before they wake up" Arisa said leaving the scene of the crime.

"Good point" Sakura agreed following her.

"Well she did just knock out the school's best fighters all at once. And she looked like a crazy maniac knocking them all out with a **Food Tray**" Ino said stressing on 'food' and 'tray'.

"It's not my fault. They're the ones that ate all my food…..ALL of it" Arisa argued.

"You still knocked them out with a food tray" Tenten said with a laugh. Arisa pouted as they continued their walk through the mall.

------End Chapter 6------

* * *

**i hope you liked itplz review: )**


	7. flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hope you like plz review: )**

* * *

---------- 4 hours later (about 5:20) ---------- 

"We should probably head home now" Hinata said standing up from the bench they were all sitting on, in the park.

"Yeah my mom's probably worried sick" Sakura sighed also standing up.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go before it gets any later" Ino said before she and Tenten walked towards their homes. Sakura and Hinata said good-bye to Arisa and left in a different direction.

"See ya tomorrow!" Tenten shouted over her shoulder.

"Okay, bye!" Arisa smiled waving to her friend. Arisa walked over to a swing and sat down looking up at the dark grey sky.

"Hey, Ari" Miroku said walking up behind her and sitting on the swing next to her.

"Hey, Miro" she said not looking away from the sky.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Miroku stood up and held his hand out for her to do the same. Arisa however didn't even notice it, so Miroku pulled her up by her arm.

"Fine, but you cook dinner tonight" she said looking at him with a smile.

"Pizza it is" Miroku declared making Arisa give a small laugh.

"How do I know you again?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"I met you in the year 1061…"

---------------** FLASHBACK**---------------

A 13 year old girl was singing and dancing in a field of flowers. She was having fun and was acting as if nobody could see her. The perfect prey for the 14 year old boy watching her. Miroku quickly, yet silently, ran up behind her. She felt some one approaching her quickly, Arisa stopped what she was doing and was about to turn around when she felt arms wrap around her. Miroku lowered his head to her neck about to bite her when she suddenly spun around in his arms.

**SMACK** an echoing sound was heard from miles around after she had slapped him across his face. He stared at her wide-eyed as she stepped away from him.

"Y-you're a-a vampire" she stuttered looking at his fangs, he regained himself after being slapped and smirked. He stepped forward and she stepped back, the process repeated itself until she was backed against a tree. His smirk widened as he saw her eyes widen.

"What do you want" she asked shakily.

"Your blood of course" he said putting his arms on either side of her head.

"But a vampire can't bite another vampire unless they're gonna make the other their……." She trailed off.

"You're a vampire?" he asked disbelievingly, she nodded.

"Yep, one of the royals, you?" she asked

"Same, how old are you"

"560, I'll be 561 next week exactly" she smiled, he almost melted.

"Halloween?" he asked referring to her birthday

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"606 as of last week" he said "exactly" he added in after thought. He looked at her shifting uncomfortably in the position he put her in. she looked up to see his amused face as she tried to get away.

"What's so funny, you filthy bucket of mud!" she yelled at him angrily (A/N: I know you're probably thinking WTF but this is 1061 remember that they don't have such foul language as we do now) Miroku was mad, how dare she call him a filthy bucket of mud. He realized that she wasn't uncomfortable because of the position but the fact that **he** held her in that position.

"What's the matter am I invading your personal space?" he smirked

"Yes you are now move" she demanded, but he just stood there defiantly.

"You can't boss me around we are on the same level" he said as he leaned forward. (Both of royal status)

"W-what are you do-doing" she stuttered, this was the closest she had ever been to a boy in her entire life.

"Scared?" he asked

"No!" she said firmly, but her eyes deceived her they showed she was frightened.

"Really?" he asked leaning closer. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he spoke. She nodded, just before their lips met. Her eyes widened as he deepened the kiss, but she just stood there not knowing what to do. That's when she realized something "_That mother fucker stole my first kiss!"_ (Yes she did create that phrase it just wasn't used until later on) she raised her hand and slapped him again causing him to break the kiss.

"That really hurts, ya know" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"No I wouldn't but I do now thanks to your wonderful statement" she glared

"Miroku" he said letting her go, she gave him a strange look.

"Arisa" she said turning to walk away.

"Want me to walk you home, Ari?" he asked running up to her. She blushed at the nickname he gave her but agreed all the same. They walked in silence until they reached a large mansion.

"Well…um…this is it" she said gesturing to her home.

"Right, um…I'll talk to you later?" Miroku asked nervously

"Yeah, definitely" she nodded

---------------**END FLASHBACK**---------------

"……….and we've been friends ever since" Ari smiled.

""I can still feel the pain of when you slapped me…….twice" he added rubbing his left cheek.

"Not my fault" she laughed.

"True, but ever since that fateful day I've been trying to fuck you, without getting hurt…..but so far no such luck" he said sadly shaking his head.

"Please give up already, you know I'm not going to have sex until I'm 20" (20 equals 2000)

"Wasn't I supposed to be walking you home?" Miroku asked after realizing that they were both sitting on the park bench.

"Yeah" Ari shrugged looking up at the sky '_I love this kind of weather it's awesome"_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and listening to her peaceful surroundings. Completely tuning out Miroku.

"Let's go" Miroku stood up and when he noticed that she didn't move he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and began to walk.

"Do you have to carry me" Ari broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Yep" was his short reply.

"Okay then" Ari said giving up knowing that she couldn't win, so instead she decided to take a nap on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had separated from Hinata about a minute ago when she heard foot steps behind her. When she turned around she saw Sasuke standing behind her.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked since he only lived a few houses down from her.

"Sure" she blushed and looked down.

Sasuke glanced at her blushing face and gave a small smile (no not a typo he did show an emotion other that hate)

"Why are you blushing" he asked teasing her.

"Wha-? Oh, ummm…...n-no reason" she stuttered _'Damn it! Why the hell did I have to stutter"_ she inwardly cursed herself.

"No reason, huh?...you sure?" he asked

"Y-yeah" she said nervously still blushing. _'Wow, she's really cute when she's nervous or blushing……hell she's cute all the time, just like she's always been'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

---------------**FLASHBACK**---------------

A small 5 year old girl was playing on the swing by herself when another girl came up behind her and pushed her off.

"Freak! This is my swing so get lost!" the other girl yelled.

"But there is another swing you could use" Sakura said quietly while standing up. The girl pushed her back down and kicked dirt in her face.

"That should teach you to talk to me badly!" the girl yelled as her friends walked up behind her. Soon they all started to beat up Sakura; Sakura was curled in a ball and was crying.

"What are you doing" some one asked stopping the kids from hitting and kicking her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…she-she was being mean to us and we were trying to teach her not to talk to us that way" one of the girls stuttered.

"You're lying" he said walking up to the small girl. (BTW: Sasuke changed into a 5 year old version of himself)

"Y-you're taking her side!" the girl who started everything yelled at him.

"Yes" was his response as he picked up the girl, bridal style, and carried her away from the group of evil children. Sakura felt herself being lifted but was too sore to protest. Sasuke set her down on a bench and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked not looking at her.

"Y-yes, th-thank you f-for saving m-me" she stuttered.

"Hn"

"What's y-your name?" she asked the boy that saved her.

"Sasuke…yours?" he asked shocking himself for even asking.

"S-Sakura" she said, "t-thank you"

"You already thanked me" he said looking at the small girl for the first time. _'Wow, she's really cute' _he thought to himself.

"Umm...well, I should probably go home now. I'll see you later Sasuke" she smiled before running out of the park and towards her home.

---------------**END FLASHBACK**---------------

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" (Classic I know)

"Why are you walking me home?" she asked giving him a curious look.

"You don't want me to" he countered trying to change the subject.

"Ummm, well…..i don't mind it, I was just curious. That's all" she looked away from Sasuke and they continued to walk in silence.

Sakura unlocked her front door and opened it, she turned around and saw Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Wait!" Sasuke turned to see that Sakura had run up to him.

"Hn?" he asked (I think) Sakura gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again Sasuke" she smiled before running into her house. A small blush crept across Sasuke's face as he walked towards his house, (which is only 2 doors down).

------End Chapter 7------

* * *

**Don't forget to review! it inspires me to update sooner : )**


	8. Mr Pizzaman and a phone call

**Hey! i hope you like this chapter! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DING DONG!

"Yeah! The pizza's here!" Ari cheered running to her front door and opening it with some money in hand.

"Give me $20.74 to get your pizza" a boy with messy red hair said. He had the love kanji on the left side of his forehead and had aquamarine eyes.

"Alright Mr. Pizzaman" Arisa said handing him the required amount of money.

"Thank you for ordering at Pizza Hut-" Arisa cut him off.

"OF DOOM!" he smirked when she finished his sentence.

"Gaara Subaku" he introduced.

"Arisa Hakimaru, you want some pizza-"

"Of doom?" he asked

"You catch on quick and yes" she laughed.

"Nah, I have to work" he said walking away.

"Alright, laters" she called turning around.

"Much" he responded before she closed the door. She walked into the living room.

"What took you so long" Miroku asked standing up and taking the pizzas from Ari.

"I was talking to Mr. Pizzaman" Arisa shrugged walking into the kitchen and grabbing some blood. She handed one to Miroku and sat down. Miroku gave her a strange look, before sitting down and eating his pepperoni pizza.

"How can you eat that?" Arisa asked eyeing his pepperoni pizza with disgust.

"Please you act like a veggie"

"I'm not a vegetarian!" Arisa argued.

"Whatever" Miroku said rolling his eyes. Arisa sent him a short glare before eating her extra-cheesy pizza. (YUMMY!)

---------------Next Day---------------

BANG

Sakura awoke to someone banging on her bedroom door.

"5 more minutes" Sakura mumbled covering her head with her pillow. Arisa walked in and smirked at the sight.

"Get your lazy ass up, Sakura!" she yelled in her ear. Sakura shot up.

"Ahhh! I'm up, I'm up, I'm- wait Ari? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked giving her friend a questioning look.

"I'm your wake up call now hurry up. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are already waiting for you" Arisa said pulling the blankets off of Sakura and pushing her into the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin' I'm goin'" Sakura muttered closing the bathroom door. Arisa walked downstairs to the other waiting girls.

"You do realize that it's only 6 in the morning, right?" Ino asked stifling a yawn.

"Course I realize that" Arisa smiled.

"How can you be so happy this early?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Couldn't sleep so I never went to bed" Arisa shrugged.

"Never went to bed?" Hinata let out a large yawn.

"Nope, I'm practically nocturnal" Arisa inwardly laughed at her joke.

"Nocturnal?" Ino asked

"It's like a night person" Tenten explained.

"Mind explaining why I'm up so early?" Sakura asked walking down the stairs and towards her friends.

"It's a surprise! Now let's go" Arisa said dragging her friends out the door. Her friends grudgingly followed while still trying to wake themselves up. When they got outside they saw a stretch limo.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked wide-eyed

"It's our ride, now get in" Arisa said pushing them inside. Inside the limo they saw the guys, practically sleeping farther down the seats. Arisa climbed in and closed the door.

"Today we are ditching…………….TO THE BEACH!" she exclaimed happily as the driver took of on the 4 hour drive to the beach.

----------2 hours into the drive----------

RING RING RING

Tenten's cell phone rang. When she looked at the number she recognized it. She blushed and looked up at Ari.

---------------**FLASHBACK**---------------

Tenten and Arisa walked into HOT TOPIC. And walked to the far back to look at the shirts.

"You like Neji don't you Tenten?" Arisa stated more than asked. Tenten blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, I like him a lot" she smiled nervously.

"What would you do if I told you I could hook you two up?" Arisa asked picking up a black shirt with a fairy on it.

"I would say you are my hero" Tenten laughed picking up a black shirt with two crossed swords on it.

"Great cause I have a plan" she said as they walked to the counter to pay for their shirts. Arisa wrote down a random number and Tenten wrote down a different one on some extra pieces of paper. They paid for the clothes and set the plan into action.

---------------**END FLASHBACK**---------------

Ari smirked and had Tenten hand Arisa her phone.

"'Lo this is Ari… (she gave a small laugh)…hey can Ten call you later?...uh-huh…yeah…okay...bye" Arisa hung up the phone and handed it back to Tenten, giving her an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. Everyone looked from to Tenten to Ari thinking 'did I miss something'.

"Wha?" they asked innocently.

"Who was that?" Neji asked in a forced calm voice. Ari and Tenten exchanged glances before responding.

"Who was who?" they asked simultaneously.

"The person on the phone!" Neji yelled losing his calm façade. Tenten giggled and Ari bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"………………"

More silence.

"………………" stifled laughs.

Even more silence.

Tenten and Arisa burst out laughing, while everyone gave them 'WTF' looks. Neji look pissed when…

**FLASH**

He looked up and saw Arisa with her phone out. She had taken a picture of Neji when he looked like a tomato about to explode. (Haha exploding tomato)

"What's so funny?" Neji yelled at Tenten.

"Chill, Ari called to see how you'd react" Tenten replied smoothly. Neji's angry tomato face turned into a blushing tomato face. Everyone laughed except for Sasuke, who chuckled, and Neji who was trying to rid himself of his blush. (Lol, Neji blushed!...awww so cute XD)

---------------At the Beach---------------

The girls and guys had changed into their swimsuits (Ari and Miroku grabbed them as the others were getting ready). The girls trailed behind the boys speaking in low whispers.

"What?" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, it was really all a trick to see if Neji really like Tenten…..and I've discovered something else. He doesn't like her…. He's in luv with her" Ari laughed.

"Shut up" Tenten blushed.

"I'm so happy for you" Hinata smiled.

"Hate to rain on your parade but… you know what Neji's like he may just deny it" Sakura frowned.

"She has a point" Ino agreed also frowning. Arisa smiled at her friends frowning faces.

"Duh that's why, it was only step one" Arisa said happily "this is only one part in me setting you all up with your perfect matches"

"Perfect matches?" they asked her.

"Yep I've got it all planned out, it just so happens that Tenten's opportunity came before yours" Arisa shrugged.

"But how will you know who we'll like?" Ino asked

"As if it isn't obvious" Arisa laughed "You like Shikamaru" Ino blushed "And we all know who Hinata likes… Naruto" Hinata blushed "And Sakura likes-wait, no, loves Sasuke"

"Hey!" Sakura blushed. Hinata looked up at Naruto to see him talking to a very annoyed Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Miroku.

"Lookin' at Naruto?" Sakura teased her shy friend.

"N-no" she stuttered.

"Ya know she's lyin' now" Ino said laughing

"W-why would you s-say that?" Hinata asked completely clueless

"You're stuttering"

"And you never stutter unless it's about Naruto" Arisa said finishing Tenten's sentence.

---------------With the Guys---------------

"Will you shut up already?" an annoyed Miroku asked

"What! But I haven't even gotten to the best part of the dream" Naruto said before continuing to describe his dream "when the Ramen Princess shows herself and it's really HINATA! And then we-"

**BAM**

Neji punched Naruto… hard. The other guys smirked knowing about Neji's protectiveness over Hinata (they told Miroku).

"Why the hell are you dreaming about my cousin!" Neji yelled at Naruto beyond pissed.

"Uh….. Um…..well…. you see……sorry" Naruto squeaked out the last part.

"Don't be sorry Naruto. It's perfectly normal to dream about the ones you love. You were just expressing the fact that you like Hinata enough to dream about her" Arisa said joining the conversation. Hinata blushed a deep red, when Naruto spoke up.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah…and that's why you're going on a date with her Friday at 8" Ino said (Friday is in 2 days, Miro and Ari started on a Tuesday)

"Really! You hear Hinata!" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"No she's not" Neji spoke up "I never approved this" he glared at Naruto and Ino.

"Don't be, Neji. You're going on a date, too" Arisa laughed

"Yeah you're going with Tenten" Sakura smiled

"What!" Neji yelled, and Tenten hid a small blush that had crept onto her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**plz review, i will update after i have recieved 5 reviews. : ) **


	9. the beach and the shark

**sry it took me so long to update, i tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. : )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well in that case, I suppose Tenten can always go with someone else" Ino smirked, knowing that she and Sakura had won the argument.

"Fine" Neji grudgingly agreed.

"If you don't want to go Neji you don't have, like Sakura said we can find her a different date. Oh! Like Will he was really cute and he was hitting on you" Arisa said turning her attention to Tenten. "Yeah, so don't worry Neji, we can call up Will set up a time, get dates for Sakura and Ino, go to a nice restaurant then a club…." Arisa continued on pretending not to notice that she was pissing off all the guys "….and then we can head over to a hotel-" Arisa stopped when she saw someone in the distance.

The guys were glaring at her, then they realized that she wasn't looking at them and had ran behind Hinata and was hiding from something.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing" she said peering over Hinata's shoulder and ducking back down again. Miroku turned around to see what Arisa was looking at. He smirked.

"Is that who you're hiding from? Should I call them over?" Miroku's smirk grew wider.

"Do it and I swear on my life that I will kill you and be sure that you are sent to the molesting side of hell, where you will be anally and orally raped for the rest of eternity" Arisa growled glaring at Miroku, everyone was like O.O

"Like OH. MY. GAWD, ARI!" Arisa came out of her hiding spot to face a girl running up to her. She looked to be a little over 15 and had long pitch black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and glowing gold eyes.

"Ari! How have you been! I haven't seen you in ages!" the girl said in a high pitched preppy voice.

"Hey…Hari" Arisa muttered not meeting her step-sister's gaze.

"You look so different!" Hari smiled

"So do…you" Ari muttered glaring at Miroku just because she felt like it.

"Hey Miroku what's up!" Hari asked

"Nothing much, you know me and Ari were just talking about yo-" Miroku was cut off by Arisa's fist making contact with Miroku's jaw sending him flying back.

"Miroku was wondering how you were, so why don't you take him and tell him how your life has been" Ari said pushing her sister away

"I would but then Itachi would get lonely" she said cheerfully.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke sputtered.

"Yeah you know him?" Hari asked clueless. Itachi walked up behind Hari and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hello, little brother" he smirked. Sasuke clenched his fists, meanwhile the rest of the group was looking back and forth between Itachi and Hari, and Sasuke and Ari.

"Well why don't you all talk it over some where else" Ari said glaring at her sister and her boyfriend.

"It's not polite to glare" Itachi told Ari

"Fuck off bastard" Ari said deepening her glare, Itachi was taken back by her forwardness.

"Ari be nice" Hari said glaring at her little sister.

"Take your slut and leave, Itachi" Sasuke glared. Arisa stifled her laughter as Hari and Itachi glared at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Itachi asked venomously.

"Yes, an arrogant conceited bastard" Ari smirked, as Sasuke also smirked at her answer.

"I'm part of the va-" Itachi was cut off by Miroku, who threw sand in his mouth. Itachi tried to spit out the sand but was unsuccessful on getting it all out.

"You aren't very smart are you?" Miroku asked rubbing his now bruising jaw. Itachi glared and stormed off.

"You're welcome" Ari spoke to Hari.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just glad you were here that guy has an ego bigger than Dad's" Hari whispered

"I could tell, anyways we should get back to everyone else" Arisa smiled thinking of Itachi being burnt to a crisp then eaten by cannibals.

"Stop thinking about cannibals" Hari laughed "by the way do you know any one by the name of Gaara Subaku?" Hari asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Pizzaman!" Ari laughed at the memory.

"Wait the pizza guy was a vamp?" Miroku asked in a shushed tone

"Obviously" Sasuke said joining the conversation "he's supposed to go to our school but ditches all the time" Sasuke added.

"Are you serious!" Hari asked wide-eyed

"No I'm just making this up" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Oh, well could you introduce me?" she asked

"Why?" Miroku wondered out loud

"Because I saw him at the last royal meeting and thought that he was really cute" she shrugged

"He's a royal, and what meeting?" Ari asked

"Yes, and um…nothing, so can you introduce me?"

"Sure, I'm having pizza tonight anyway….and no, you can't come" Arisa said before her sister could ask to join.

"Fine" she pouted

"You shouldn't do that" Miroku commented

"Yeah, you look like a blowfish" Sasuke added

"Argh, you little ingrates!" Hari stormed off.

"Sorry about that" Ari said with a nervous laugh walking towards the rest of the group followed by Sasuke and Miroku.

"So did you all know each other before or something?" Neji asked.

"No we just know the same people" Miroku shrugged

"Who was the chick with the preppy voice?" Shikamaru asked, earning a glare from Ino.

"No one of importance" Arisa shrugged it off, "hey look! An ice-cream stand" she exclaimed before she, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Naruto ran towards the stand.

"Just look away and pretend you don't know them" Miroku said turning to face the ocean. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke nodded in agreement followed Miroku's gaze to the ocean.

---------------30 minutes later---------------

"They should be back by now" Neji said looking towards the stand to see it empty. "where'd they go?" he asked. Shikamaru scanned the beach to see them near the water building sand castles.

"Over there" Shikamaru pointed

"What! They started building with out me!" Miroku said angrily "I mean what losers" he said changing his voice so it sounded indifferent.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiggghht" Sasuke said rolling his eyes as they made their way towards the girls…..and Naruto.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you were coming over here" Miroku asked

"Cause we didn't feel like it!" Naruto laughed sticking out his tongue. Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head and they got into an argument. Neji sat by Tenten who currently had the biggest sand castle.

"And **I **will be taking you on a date not some other guy" Neji whispered in her ear causing her to blush. He smirked at her reaction and helped her build her sand castle.

"You don't h-have to" she said nervously.

"I know…but I want to" he smirked.

"O-okay, i-I mean i-if you w-want to" she stuttered.

"And I do" he responded going back to building their sand castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Shikamaru said lazily sitting down next to Ino. She stopped digging her hole and faced him.

"Hey! Can I bury you?" she asked

"Sure" he said sliding into the hole that was just his size and she proceeded in burying him (not his head)

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes closed. Ino blushed and smiled at him.

"Sure! Where'd you have in mind?" she asked

"The park" he cracked one eye open to see her reaction. She was smiling happily.

"Okay, Shika!" she said covering his legs completely with sand

'_Shika? Oh well'_ he thought before closing his eye again and falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ari……is that supposed to be a sand castle?" Miroku asked looking at the deformed sand blob.

"No baka, that is a blob of sand stupid" Arisa said looking at him like he was the stupidest person alive…….well in her opinion he kinda was.

"Well how I supposed to know!" Miroku argued.

"Um, I don't know…maybe the fact that there is part of a sand person next to it!" Ari argued back, rolling her eyes. Miroku looked next to the sand blob and sure enough there was a sand person being formed.

"Oops…guess I didn't see it" Miroku laughed nervously.

"Yeah just like you didn't see the fucking cannon!" Arisa yelled throwing a shovel at his head.

"Oww… hey, I really didn't see it, and I didn't mean to put you in its line of fire" Miroku said rubbing his forehead (that's where the shovel hit him).

Sasuke had knocked out Naruto and was looking over at Arisa.

"A cannon?" he asked her.

"Yep" she nodded "stupid git didn't realize that we were in the middle of a fucking war" Ari glared at Miroku.

"Oh I remember hearing about that, I heard that one of the vampire princesses had been hit with a cannon in the middle of a war; at the time I just laughed at her stupidity" he said smirking at the memory.

"It wasn't my stupidity it was Miroku's" she said throwing a bucket at his head.

"You know that really does hurt and you know it was an accident" he said sitting down next to Arisa and Sasuke.

(Sakura and Hinata were to busy building their sand castles to notice that the two boys were no longer fighting)

"Yeah that was an accident along with almost getting us sacrificed….well, me more than you" she added the last part after she threw a crab at Miroku's head. (She found it next to her).

"Wow…how much trouble do you cause her?" Sasuke asked Miroku once he figured out that most of Arisa's troubles are caused by him.

"Um…not much" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Liar" Arisa said throwing a hammer at his head.

"Where the hell'd you find that hammer!" Miroku asked trying to wipe the blood from his face.

"I found it and you'd better wash that blood off" Arisa shrugged working on her sand sculpture, and trying to ignore her craving of blood.

"Yeah, you can just wash it of in the water" Sasuke smirked, knowing that they were shark infested waters. Miroku nodded and ran over to the water (ocean) and washed off his face.

"You know he's most likely going to be attacked by a shark, right?" Arisa asked Sasuke not looking up from her growing sand sculpture.

"Yeah, why do you think I told him" Sasuke said observing her sand art.

"That's not very nice, you should be hit for that" Arisa said looking for her shovel. "Here it is" she said once she found it and began working again.

"Are you going to hit me?...and what are you making?" he asked

"No, not worth it…and it's a work of art" she said as part of the sculpture became clear.

"Thanks, I'm glad to know I'm no-" Sasuke was cut off by yells

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh, shark!" if you guessed right it was…… Miroku. He was swimming towards the shore apparently being chased by a shark.

"How the hell'd he get way out there?" Arisa asked, Sasuke shrugged in response as she stood up and slowly made her way towards the shore.

"You do realize that we can die if we get eaten, right" Sasuke asked

"Yep, why do you think I'm walking to slow? It's so I look like I'm helping him, while I'm really wishing he'd be eaten by the time I get there" Arisa said getting closer to Miroku

"And you call me mean" Sasuke said.

"Yep" she said before diving into the water and swimming towards Miroku.

"Loser" Sasuke muttered walking up behind Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha doin'" he asked in her ear, she jumped and turned to face him. (I know Sasuke's out of character…but it must be done!)

"Wha? Oh, Sasuke….i'm building a sand castle" she smiled warmly at him.

"Need any help?" he asked sitting next to her. She was startled by his closeness and the fact that he was being so nice to her, but she agreed gratefully.

"Good" he said reaching around her to grab a shovel, bringing their faces inches apart before pulling back (with the shovel in hand) and smirking at her blushing face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Hinata a few minutes to realize that Naruto and Sasuke were no longer fighting; she looked around her to see him passed out not to far away.

"Ah, Naruto?" she asked herself crawling over to him. She shook him lightly.

"Naruto? Naruto get up" she said shaking him harder now.

"Huh? Wha happened?" he asked groggily

"Um…you fell asleep" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Oh...well thanks, Hinata!" he smiled.

"N-no pr-problem n-Naruto" she stuttered _'so much for not stuttering'_ she thought to herself.

"Is that Miroku!" Naruto yelled/asked. This caught everyone's attention they turn to the ocean and saw Miroku swimming super fast back to shore, Ari was treading water waiting for him to come closer, and a shark was swimming behind Miroku.

"What the hell?" Ino asked as she watched Arisa dive under the water.

"Why the hell is Miroku even out there?" Tenten questioned as the shark stopped swimming after Miroku and went farther under the water.

"Who knows" Neji shrugged.

"Who cares" Sasuke added going back to the sand castle.

"Well aren't you sweet" Sakura said watching as Arisa came back up for air with a smile on her face. She swam back to shore ridding herself of any blood colored water.

"Stupid idiot" she muttered walking past Miroku and to her sand art. She started to get into detail as she took off some parts of sand or added a little. The group watched her with interest.

"W-what happened t-to the s-shark?" Hinata asked

"Oh, it left" Arisa said as her art became more defined

"Where'd it go!" Naruto asked eagerly

"How should I know" she shrugged.

"Why did it go?" Tenten asked

"I punched it in the nose and it swam away" Arisa said convincingly.

'_She drank its blood' _Sasuke and Miroku thought at the same time.

Arisa stepped back from her sand and showed that the sculpture was of the ten of them in chibi form. Sasuke was sitting on the ground eating a tomato. Sakura was trying to hand Sasuke a flower. Tenten and Neji were throwing kunais at a cowering Miroku. Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen, while Hinata was cooking some more. Shikamaru was laying down pointing out a cloud to Ino, who was sitting next to him. And lastly Arisa was looking over the book she was reading and laughing at Miroku.

Everyone looked at the sculpture (Shikamaru too, he woke up at Miroku's scream) then they looked at Arisa.

"That is so…" Ino started off

"KAWAII!" all the girls, except Arisa, yelled taking out their phones and cameras to take pictures of it.

"How'd you know I liked tomatoes?" Sasuke asked Arisa.

"Well, every vamp I know does…except for me, I'm just weird… but doesn't it look so cute? I know now I should make one of you and Sakura kis-" Sasuke hit her on the head and glared at her telling her not to finish that sentence.

"Wha?" she asked innocently he shrugged and walked away. "Damn bastard" she muttered, though every one heard her and started laughing. Sasuke glared at her, now it was her turn to shrug and walk away.

"Ohhhhh! Lookie, it's a McDonalds!" Arisa yelled "time for lunch" she said running to the fast food place, quickly followed by everyone else except for Neji and Sasuke, who were too cool to run, and Shikamaru, who was too lazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hope you liked! plz review**


	10. the fight

**Hey sry for the late update...hope you like**

* * *

"Hi welcome to McDo- Arisa?" Arisa looked at the cashier to see Gaara.

"Gaara? How many jobs do you have?" she asked

"Dunno? So what do you want to order?" he asked

"I'll take 5 double cheese burgers no pickles. 3 20 piece chicken nuggets, 4 McFlurry's, 1 choco (means chocolate) milkshake, 1 nilla (means vanilla) milkshake, a happy meal hold the pickles, large fries, and 12 apple pies" Arisa smiled as Gaara managed to get everything down on the first try.

"And I'm guessing that's just for you, right?" he smirked

"Yep!" she nodded as Miroku glared at Gaara for talking to Arisa like they were best buds.

"So you gonna order or not?" Arisa asked her friends who were staring at her like she was crazy……………again.

--------------After everyone Ordered---------------

Gaara was on his break and was sitting down with Arisa in the corner (away from the rest of the group).

"Soooo, do you know Hari?" Arisa asked nonchalantly

"Yeah I met her at the last meeting, why?"

"What effing meeting? Why don't I know about this?" Arisa threw her hands in the air to add emphasis.

"The meeting 2 months ago, and I don't know…….and you didn't answer my question" Gaara shrugged.

"Oh well……and she likes you. She wants me to hook you two up. And from what I saw in her eyes she also wanted to fuck you senseless….or was it she wants _you_ to fuck _her_ senseless?...ah well" Arisa gave up trying to recognize the glint in her sister's eye and started to eat her food "so will you?" she asked after swallowing her food (she still has **some** manners)

"Fuck her senseless?" he asked unsurely

"N-no about going out with her" Arisa choked on her food. Lucky for her, Gaara patted her back helping to even out her breaths.

"What's in it for me?" he asked

"Umm….dunno? You getting to go out with…… my big sister?" she…… asked?

"Sister? Is that why you're trying to set her up?"

"Yes, and actually she came to me asking me about you… and she begged me to try and hook you guys up" Arisa said finishing half her food already

"Sure…..and how the hell do you eat so fast with out making a mess?" he asked, Ari shrugged and chugged down her nilla milkshake. Gaara shook his head and stole one of her fries.

"Hey! That was mine" Arisa pouted.

"You want it back?" Gaara opened his mouth to reveal a chewed French fry.

"Yes" she stuck out her hand motioning for him to spit it out. Gaara looked at her in shock then swallowed the fry. "Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're so mean to me" she cried.

"Whatever" then he took a spoonful of her McFlurry. She gaped at him.

"H-ho-how could you?" she asked sounding betrayed.

"Like this" and he repeated the process of eating her precious McFlurry

"You're lucky you're dating my sister now or you'd be beaten to a pulp by now" Arisa muttered finishing her food

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She knows him?" Sakura asked looking at Arisa and Gaara who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Looks that way, but I'd never think that they'd be friends" Ino said watching them closely.

"Well it's not like he's dangerous" Tenten said seeming to approve of the friendship

"A-as long as he isn't mean to her, then we should be fine with it" Hinata stated trusting her friend's judgment.

Meanwhile Miroku is seething. He glared at Gaara the entire time. As Gaara patted Arisa back Miroku let off a deadly aura which went completely unnoticed except for Sasuke who whispered to Miroku, "calm down she won't do anything to rash" in hopes to calm him down.

"Fine" Miroku said lessening the aura and the glare. Suddenly Arisa and Gaara stood up and walked out the front doors. He strained his hearing to its max and listened to their conversation (he didn't realize he could do that until now)

"8:00 right?" he heard Gaara speak

"Yeah that would be perfect, oh and here's my number" Arisa's voice spoke

"Okay and here's mine, see you later"

"You too, later Gaara" Arisa walked back inside smiling. Miroku glared at her as she sat at the girls' table (one table couldn't fit them all)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know Gaara?" Ino asked as soon as she sat down

"Yeah and what were you talking about?" Sakura asked quickly

"And do you have any idea how pissed Miroku is right now? Tenten asked

"L-let her breathe" Hinata stuttered saving her friend.

"I know Gaara because he's my pizza guy; we were talking about my sister. It turns out she likes him and I was trying to set them up. I don't give a damn how Miroku feels and thank you Hinata for saving me." Arisa spoke calmly. The girls all calmed down knowing that she wasn't the one dating Gaara.

"Ari! Can I talk to you for a sec.?" Miroku whispered angrily into her ear before dragging her off.

"Miroku? What the hell….I'll be right back" was all she managed to say as Miroku dragged her to the back of the McDonald's where no one ever went. He slammed her against the wall

"Ow Miroku, what the fuck!" she yelled trying to break out of his grasp.

"Why the hell did you give him your phone number?" his whispered his voice still as vicious as before. Arisa understood what he was thinking but she didn't give a damn. After all the times he just up and left her to be with some girl he just met, why would she care?

"It's none of your damn business" she said fiercely. Miroku's glare intensified, as he pushed her back harder into the wall. She winced feeling part of her skin open from being shoved into a slightly pointy brick.

"Answer me"

"No" she glared back _'who the hell does he think he is bossing me around?...heh, well it ain't gonna work'_ she thought to herself.

"You'll have to wait until Friday to find out, but until then" she leaned her face closer to his "you won't know a damn thi-" she was cut off.

**SMACK**

Miroku slapped her hard across the face. Though she would never admit it, that slap hurt like hell; but what hurt even more was the fact that he was the one to do it. She just stared at him her eyes showing shock, confusion, anger, sadness, and what made him cringe the most…..betrayal. He released his grip on her and took a few steps back.

"Ari I'm-"

"Save it" her voice was cold and emotionless. She turned and walked away from him and back into the McDonald's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked a few minutes after Arisa and Miroku left.

"I dunno, but something's not right with him" Ino observed.

"Yeah, he seemed like…massively controlling" Sakura added.

"I'm sure it's nothing, you worry too-" Neji stopped as Arisa walked back in with one side of her face a deep red color.

"Hey guys I need to go right now I'll be back in an hour or so" Arisa said emotionlessly, everyone knew that something was wrong.

"I'll drive you" Sasuke offered standing up. Arisa nodded and they both left.

"They seem close" Tenten pointed out.

"…yeah, they do" Sakura sighed

"He really seems to look out for her; like Neji does me" Hinata agreed. Miroku walked in, his eyes downcast. He sat beside Shikamaru, who was currently dosing off, and remained silent.

"What did you so to her?" Ino asked angrily

"…." He didn't respond

"Why'd you hit her?" Neji asked this time, covering Naruto's mouth so that he wouldn't shout something stupid.

"I…..i don't know…..what came over me…i-I would never…" he trailed off

"That's no excuse!" Sakura yelled "she did nothing wrong, why would you do that! Why?" she asked the last part softly.

"……..I was… jealous" he admitted softly.

"Jealous?" Ino asked "of what?"

"Gaara"

"What for?" Sakura asked

"They were acting so close and I felt left out, and why would she like him any way! I've known her longer I've-"

"Miroku!" Tenten cut him off

"She was trying to set up Gaara and her sister, not go out with him herself" Hinata finished

"B-but she-she" _'You'll have to wait until Friday to find out, but until then' _he remembered her words. "She wouldn't tell me!" Miroku exclaimed banging his head on the table. Neji stopped him.

"Miroku stop it" he said shortly "apologize when she gets back."

"Where'd she go!" Miroku looked around desperately

"She left with Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted finally removing himself from Neji's grasp.

"Sasuke?" Miroku twitched

"Hold him down!" Tenten exclaimed tackling Miroku to the ground.

"What the hell! Get off of me!" Miroku yelled

"Are you gonna go after them?" Sakura asked

"Yes!"

"Then she's not getting off" Ino said nodding at Tenten who laughed in return.

"She'll get off as long as you promise to leave Arisa alone until she's ready to talk to you again" Hinata said

"Fine just get this crazy freak off of me" Miroku growled, Tenten 'hmph'-ed before getting off

"Are you gonna eat those!" Naruto asked Miroku pointing to Miroku's Big Mac and French fries.

"Yes ya little freak, now shoo" he said trying to shoo Naruto away like you'd do to a fly. Shikamaru let out a small snore, and continued to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised no one remembered that we came here in a limo and there's no way I could've drove you any where" Sasuke tried to start a conversation (A/N: shocker isn't it, but Sasuke thinks of her as his little sister)

"Hn" she shrugged

"Using my words?" he smirked, she shrugged in response. He frowned "say something"

She sat down at the edge of the beach so that the water touched her feet every time it came in. "why is he so mad?" she asked sadly.

"He was jealous" Sasuke said sitting beside her

"Jealous, of what?"

"You talking to Gaara I suppose, that and you not paying that much attention to him"

"Ha" she let out a dry laugh "That's rich...i guess now he knows how I feel every time he ditches me to go off with some slut. He doesn't even know who the hell they are only that they can give him a good fuck and meal" Arisa looked down.

"Well, I think that maybe he's not used to you being with any guy other than himself. You've been friends for awhile now, right?"

"Yeah, he was my first friend"

"You should talk to him"

"The last time we 'talked' he shoved me into a wall and slapped me" Sasuke watched her as a tears began to fall from her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Thank you for listening to me" Arisa said pulling away from him "You're one of the first people to actually listen to what I have to say willingly" he smirked seeing her personality come back to her.

"Anytime Ari" Arisa looked at him strangely

"Did you just call me Ari?" she asked

"No" he denied

"Yes you did!" she smiled "wait til I tell the others you've gone soft!" she laughed

"Don't you dare" his eyes narrowed. She stuck out her tongue and disappeared in a poof. Sasuke followed suit and saw her just as she walked into the McDonald's (when they 'poof' they're really teleporting)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BANG**

Everyone looked up as Ari banged open the doors.

"Sasuke's gone so-" she began to shout only to have Sasuke come up behind her and cover her mouth.

"Ow!" he yelled as Arisa bit him (with out using her fangs)

"He's gone soft!" she screamed running away from him and towards her friends who all laughed.

"Is it true, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto asked laughing his head off.

"Shut up dobe and no it's not" he said sitting down by Sakura.

"Sure it's not Uchiha" Neji smirked

"Shut it Hyuuga, at least I don't blush" it was Sasuke's turn to smirk before they got into a squabble.

------End Chapter 10------

* * *

**plz review like the cool ppl you are :)**


	11. warrior sister in shining armor

**Hi! i know i haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is really short but i'm getting grounded a lot lately..sry! anyways i hope you enjoy this tiny chapter...of DOOM!**

* * *

"Guess what, Sakura" Arisa whispered after she and the girls sat at a table away from the boys. 

"What?" she asked curiously. Everyone leaned forward so that no one else could their conversation

"I managed to get Sasuke to admit that he likes you-"

"I already-" Sakura cut her off only to get cut off herself.

"-more than a friend" Arisa smirked

"Really?!" Ino asked excitedly

"Yep" Arisa nodded

"How'd you pull that off?" Tenten asked curiously

"I've got my ways…" Ari chuckled

"That's amazing Sasuke must really trust you" Hinata said

"…kind of" Arisa muttered

"How **did** you guys get along so quickly" Tenten asked suspiciously

"Yeah, I wondered that to" Ino agreed as did the rest of the girls.

"Well…for one: we have a lot in common…and it turns out our families know each other so-yeah" Arisa shrugged.

"Oh" Sakura nodded

"Um…Arisa?" all the girls turned to see Miroku standing there looking at the ground.

"Yes?" she asked

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"As long as it's not the same as the last time you talked to me" Ari muttered standing up and walking with Miroku out to the beach (they poofed)

"So?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier" Miroku said looking away from Arisa.

"Who are you and what have you done with Miroku?" Ari asked jokingly. Miro smiled knowing that she had forgiven him

"I am Miroku Masumoto the IV and I am your bestest friend ever" he laughed.

"You were doing good with the first part but once you said bestest you blew it" Arisa laughed

"Aww, I tried" Miroku said scratching the back of his head.

"Such a freak, Miro" Ari said poofing back to McDonalds, Miroku followed suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he gonna apologize?" Hinata asked

"He better or I'll kick his ass" Tenten said with a determined face

"Yeah" Ino agreed

"No one messes with us for we are…………who are we?" Sakura asked blushing a little for not having a name

"FGGWKA" Arisa shouted from the doorway of McDonalds.

"You're scaring away customers so shut up!" Gaara shouted at her from the register

"Fggwka?" the girls asked

"What's it stand for?!!!!!" Naruto asked

"Five Gorgeous Girls Who Kick Ass" Arisa said sitting down at the table

"Cool" the girls agreed

"So did you two make up?" Shikamaru asked bored…ly?

"Yep"

"And stay friends"

"Yep"

"And make out?"

"Yep- hey wait no!" Miroku shouted

"Guys, stop harassing him and let's go back to the beach" Sakura said standing up and leaving with the rest of the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Ino asked. Everyone gave her a weird look. She sighed and said, "I'm talking about you and Miroku" she gestured to Arisa.

"What about us?" she asked

"Well…it kind of seems like you two a-are dating" Hinata said

"………."

"Well it does!" Tenten argued "'cause you're always hanging out and……yeah" she finished

"Not to mention the way you guys act around each other…you act like you're really close and I think that can only be achieved if you love each other, or if you've known each other for a thousand years" Sakura nodded

"We've known each other for a while…since birth actually, so we're like family" Arisa countered

"You mean like a husband-wife family?" Ino asked

"NO!"

"Are you sure" Tenten teased

"YES!"

"Yes? So it is that kind of relationship" Sakura joined

"NO!"

"Could you make up you're mind?" Ino smirked laughing

"Stop teasing her…I mean you all have **'guy'** friends too. And are you in that kind of relationship with them?" Hinata defended

"Hinata you are my warrior sister in shining armor" Arisa laughed. Everyone soon joined in and forgot about teasing Arisa…which she was thankful for.

* * *

**Please review...even if it sucked**


	12. getting ready for a sleepover

**Hey! I know i just updated but i felt bad for not updating in October so here's another chapter...enjoy :)**

* * *

After sand castles, water fights, verbal fights, weird jokes, and an entertaining game of tag they decided to go back to Konoha. 

"I think we should have a sleep over" Ino said randomly.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome, it could be like a girls' night" Sakura added.

"But where would we have it? My place is too small" Tenten asked.

"We could have it at my place" Hinata suggested

"Okay! So this is how it's going down" Arisa said devising and organization plan "Hinata's bringing the atmosphere, Tenten the games…I know you have great ideas, Ino can bring the '**treats**', and Sakura can bring the movies"

"But what are you going to do?" Sakura questioned.

"Umm………I thought of the organization?" Arisa suggested. The girls gave her a look (including Hinata) "fine I'll get us pizza"

"You're paying" Tenten laughed

"Yep! But beware we can eat a lot during sleepovers." Ino smirked

"I won't have to" Ari smirked at the confusing looks she received "I have connections" Arisa pulled out her phone.

'_Hello?'_

'Hello my most favoritest person ever!'

'_What do you want Ari?' _Gaara asked from the other side of the line

'Heh heh…a few free pizzas'

'_And what do I get?'_

'Me not having you get anally raped in prison for "harassing me"' Arisa smirked as she heard Gaara shudder from the other side

'_Fine what kinds do you want and what time?'_

"What do you guys want?" Arisa asked the girls.

'One medium pepperoni, one medium supreme, a small veggie, and an extra large extra cheese'

'_I'm not getting you an extra large'_

'Then how about a plain large?'

'_Fine, and what time?'_

"When do you want it delivered?"

'7:45…ish'

'_Alright call me later and give me the directions'_

'Okay, laters Panda-kun'

'_Don't call me that'_

'Talk to you later bye bai!' Arisa said hanging up before he could argue.

"And now we have or pizzas" Arisa smiled

"I'm gonna need to keep you around with all these…connections of yours" Tenten smirked.

"Wow that's so cool that you can do that" Hinata complimented

"I wish I could do that" Ino sighed

"I can teach you" Ari offered

"Yay"

"Can you teach me too?" Sakura asked

"Of course. I'll teach all of you"

"And what about us?" Miroku pouted

"Uh, let me think about it-no" Arisa smirked and turned away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they'll do at their sleepover?" Naruto asked whispering…shocking I know.

"Gossip, admit who they like, why they like them, what they don't like about them" Shikamaru said…surprisingly awake.

"I wanna hear what they say" Sasuke admitted

"So you are going soft. Eh, Uchiha?" Neji smirked in an amused manner.

"Shut it Hyuuga"

"Wait- you live with Hinata-chan right?" Naruto asked Neji

"Yeah, and who the hell gave you permission to add -chan at the end of her name" Neji glared

"Eheheh…" Naruto gave a nervous laugh

"Grrr" Neji growled

"Why don't we stay at your place tonight Neji so we can hear what the girls have to say" Naruto suggested

"Wow…Naruto actually said something smart" Shikamaru said in a bored voice

"So are we staying at your place or not?" Miroku questioned

"No"

"You can find out what Tenten thinks about you" Naruto shoving him lightly

"Fine" Neji sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did it work?" Ino whispered

"I think so" Sakura replied

"Perfect" Tenten chuckled lightly

"Should we really be doing this?" Hinata asked softly

"It'll be fine, besides we're only messing around…I promise you won't get into trouble" Arisa assured her nervous friend. _'Wow… these are real friends. The first real friends I've made... that are human anyways. I think I can trust them, but maybe later'_ Ari thought smiling to herself.

---------------------Later That Night at Hyuuga's--------------------

"Is everything set up?" Arisa asked everyone

"Yep" they all nodded

"Perfect...now to put this plan into action. Who wants to do the honors?" Arisa asked "no volunteers?...great" Ari stood and walked to Neji's room where the boys were hanging out.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" Neji's voice said from the other side of the door. Arisa opened the door and walked in

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with us" Arisa said looking at the floor in a shy manner

"Sure" (Miroku)

"Hn" (Sasuke)

"Okay!" (Naruto)

"Troublesome" (Shikamaru)

"Whatever" (Neji)

"Great meet us in the living room in 5" Arisa flashed a smile before leaving back to Hinata's room.

**BUMP**

"Oh I'm so sorry" Arisa apologized looking up to see Hinata's dad

"Miss. Hakimaru? What are you doing here" Hiashi (Hinata's dad) asked.

"Hiashi-san? You're Hinata's father?" Arisa questioned

"Yes, so you and you're family moved here?" he asked starting up a friendly conversation.

"Um, no actually. Just me…and Miroku also came" Arisa said "my parents are still back in America and Hari is…not sure but I saw her by the beach today"

"Beach?"

"Um yeah" Arisa let out a nervous laugh getting ready to run if needed.

"So you and all your friends ditched school to go to the beach?" he questioned in a commanding tone

"Um yeah, but they all promised to work extra hard in school tomorrow" Ari said quickly lying.

"Alright, but Hinata's grades better not drop nor Neji's, understood?"

"Yes, sir. And by the way we're having a sleepover…" Arisa trailed off hoping Mr. Hyuuga would get the point.

"Understood…have a good time" he nodded and continued on his way. Arisa ran back to Hinata's room

"They said okay, let's go" she said smiling

"What took you so long" Sakura asked

"I got lost"

"Alright then let's go to the living room and meet the boys" Hinata said leading everyone out of the room.

------End Chapter 12------

* * *

**Plz review...i need 5 before i update again**


	13. kisses

**Hey! i hope you like this chapter! R&R**

* * *

"What game are we playing?!" Naruto asked/yelled as the girls entered the living room. The girls turned to Tenten.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss and tell" she smirked. The guys agreed and the game started. "Since I came up with the game I get to go first…Ino truth, dare, double dare, kiss and tell?" she asked.

"Truth" Ino spoke

"Who do you think would make the best animal, what animal, and why?" Tenten turned around not wanting to face Ino because how stupid her question was.

"Um…Shikamaru, a sloth, because he's lazy" Ino smiled pleased with her response. "Okay now then…Sasuke truth, dare, double dare, kiss and tell?"

"Dare" he shrugged.

"I dare you to stay locked in the bathroom with Sakura for an hour"

"What the hell?!" Sakura yelled

"Fine" Sakura went wide eyed as Sasuke dragged her into the bathroom.

"Weeeeiiiiiiirrrd" Naruto said

"I'll start this time" Arisa smiled evilly "Naruto truth, dare, double dare, kiss and tell?"

"Um kiss and tell?" he said not knowing what kiss and tell was. (FYI neither do i-hey I rhymed!...Back to the story)

"Alright…" Arisa whispered something in Naruto's ear, Naruto blushed and nodded "great you have two minutes" she smiled devilishly. Naruto took Hinata's hand and lead her out of the room.

-------------------------Three Minutes Later--------------------------

Hinata and Naruto came back into the room. Hinata was a dark red color and Naruto was a light pink color.

"Tell" Arisa smiled trying not to laugh. Naruto gulped.

"French, amazing" he sent a nervous glance towards Neji as Arisa, Ino, and Tenten burst out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Neji screamed. He was-of course- shut up by Tenten throwing a pillow at his head. Neji-of course- reacted by throwing a pillow at Tenten which lead to a full out pillow fight guys against girls.

----------------------W/ Sakura and Sasuke--------------------------

"I can't believe this" Sakura said pressing her ear to the door trying to listen to what was happening in the living room.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"They're having a pillow fight without me" she pouted and turned to face Sasuke. He was sitting on the toilet (NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!- YOU PERVERTS…jk but he was **just** sitting there)

"So?"

"It sounds like fun" Sakura sighed "how much longer?"

"45 minutes" Sasuke said glancing at his watch. Sakura sighed…again.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Which one?" Sasuke asked having nothing better to do

"20 questions. I'll ask you 10 questions and you ask me 10 questions, but we take turns asking" Sakura explained.

"Okay"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes…what's your favorite food?" he asked back.

"Strawberries…why do you act so cold towards people?" Sasuke was taken back by her question.

"I don't trust easily…wha-"

"That doesn't answer my question" Sakura said cutting him off

"I'm cold because I feel like I can't trust anyone around me so I'm constantly on guard" Sasuke's words shocked not only Sakura but himself. _'I've never been this open with anyone…not even my own kind'_ Sasuke thought. "What's your favorite color?" even though he already knew the answers he asked them anyways.

"Red…what's your favorite color-and black doesn't count?" Sakura asked

"Dark blue…

-----------------------Sasuke's last question-------------------------

(I know but I'm really lazy)

"…what would you do if I kissed you right now" he asked watching a blush spread across Sakura's face.

"i-I would kiss you back" she said softly looking at the floor. Sasuke smirked and raised her face to look at him.

"Good" he whispered before he-

---------------------------In the living room--------------------------

"Wait!" Arisa yelled causing everyone to stop their pillow swinging. "Hasn't it been an hour?" she asked

"Yep let's check on the lovely pair" Ino laughed. They walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh my god we're so sorry!!!!" Arisa yelled as everyone slammed the door shut. What they saw was…Sasuke was on top of Sakura sharing a passionate kissing while his hands were um…up her shirt.

"At least we know what they were doing" Miroku said before everyone started cracking up laughing. The bathroom door opened and out came a blushing Sakura and a smirking Sasuke. From the looks of it she used the mirror to fix her appearance.

"Um…hi?" Sakura started while everyone kept on laughing. Arisa calmed down and walked towards them

"Hey Sakura I need to borrow Sasuke for a moment…I don't think he ever had **the talk**" Arisa laughed dragging Sasuke away as Sakura blushed 100 times more.

-------------------------W/ Sasuke and Arisa-------------------------

"Now let me explain the birds and the bees" Arisa started off after they entered a guest bedroom

"What do you really want?" Sasuke asked

"Why didn't you tell me Hiashi was Hinata's father?!" Ari yelled

"Oh I forgot"

"Forgot? Forgot?! Are you mad?!" she yelled hitting Sasuke's arm repeatedly.

"No, and stop" he said grabbing her hand to stop him from hitting him. "So what if he is Hinata's father?"

"That means Hinata's a vampire…and most likely Neji as well" Arisa explained.

"But both of their mother's were human" Sasuke said

"So that's why most royals don't like the Hyuugas…anyway that makes them half vamp, which means they can turn full vamp" Arisa smiled.

"How is that a good thing?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh, uh it's not" Ari laughed

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"You are now spill"

"You can't make me"

"So you are hiding something"

"Shit...oh well still not gonna tell you"

"You will tell me"

"I will do no such thing"

"Argh" Sasuke tried to tackle Arisa but she quickly ran out of the door with Sasuke just behind her.

"Save me!" Arisa yelled running into the living room

"Dammit" Sasuke yelled chasing her

"I didn't think you'd get so mad...i was just trying to help!...the birds and the bees are supposed to make people happy not murder the person who told them!" Arisa yelled kicking Sasuke in the shin when he almost grabbed her.

"You're dead!" he yelled running after her

"Save me!" Ari ran behind Miroku

"I'm not gonna save you from that" Miroku said stepping out of the way

"Some friend you are-" was all Arisa got out before Sasuke tackled her to the ground a tried suffocating her. Sasuke rolled off of her in pain after she kneed him where the sun don't shine. Arisa stood up to run but was tackled again. This process repeated itself…repeatedly before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Arisa got away from Sasuke again and ran to the door.

"Thanks for the instructions" Gaara said sarcastically as she opened the door.

"Oops, my bad. I knew you'd still find the place" Arisa laughed

"What happened to you?" Gaara growled getting over protective

"Wha? Oh" Arisa looked down at herself to see that her clothes were messed up and her hair probably was too. "Sasuke and I were just messing around"

"Doing what?" he growled again

"Well it all happened after I started explaining the birds and the bees-"

"Shut up" Arisa turned and saw Sasuke behind her

"Uchiha" Gaara greeted

"Subaku" Sasuke returned

"You know each other?"

"We never got along at school" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah! Panda-kun you get to come to school with us tomorrow" Ari smiled

"Fine and don't call me that"

"Call you what?" she asked innocently

"I won't give you the pizzas"

"Gaara it is" Arisa announced with a smile. Gaara chuckled.

"Okay well here are your pizzas" Gaara handed her the pizzas, which she quickly shoved into Sasuke's hands and pushed him away.

"And don't forget to meet Hari…in like 10" Arisa said. Gaara nodded.

"Okay"

"Well I'll talk to you later, bye bai" Arisa said giving him a quick hug before walking back inside the house.

Arisa took the pizzas from Sasuke who stood by the doorway waiting for her to come back in.

"My pizzas" she said walking into the living room…which by the way is trashed. "Let's go girls" Arisa said like Shania Twain (sp?) does in her song 'I feel like a woman' the girls all laughed as they ran back into Hinata's room.

------End Chapter 13------

* * *

**5 reviews before i can update again :D**


	14. looks like a girl

**HELLO!!!!! sry i'm a little hyper right now...anywayz, i deleted my authors note so this is a new chapter. hope you like and Merry Christmas, or Hannakah(sp?) or what ever you celebrate, in case i don't update until after. XD **

* * *

"The plan went differently then we expected" Tenten smirked glancing over at Sakura.

"Yep very different" Ino said also smirking.

"True but Hina and Naruto were cute" Arisa laughed as Hinata blushed.

"What happened with Hina and Naruto?" Sakura asked quickly

"You don't know?" Tenten asked

"No I was locked in the bathroom remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well Naruto chose kiss and tell, and they kissed for an extra minute. Oh and Naruto admitted it to be a French and in his words it was amazing" Ino said putting her hands over her heart in a dramatic way as the girls laughed.

"Wow this pizza is **really** good" Sakura said eating more of her and Hinata's pizza (they shared the medium pepperoni). Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Arisa smiled and excused herself. Arisa walked into the bathroom and searched for a razor of some sort.

"Damn I'm so thirsty" she muttered as she continued to look around "hm… maybe I can ask Hiashi-san for a razor" Arisa nodded to herself and went down the hall looking for Hiashi.

**BUMP**

'_Damn not again'_ Arisa thought to herself as she looked up to see who she bumped into. "Hey Neji" she greeted

"What are you doing" he asked suspiciously

"…looking for something" she said after a short pause

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow

"…a razor" she muttered looking at the ground

"What do you need a razor for?"

"The girls and I are working on a project"

"You don't have a school project"

"I never said it was for school, but anyways do you have one?"

"No I-"

"Miss. Hakimaru, is there something you needed?" Neji turned and saw his uncle standing behind him. He was like: O.O?

"Um, yes. I need to borrow a razor"

"Oh yes of course" Hiashi gave a small smile and walked off to get her a razor.

"You know my uncle?" he asked a little freaked out that Hiashi had smiled…okay extremely freaked out.

"Yeah, he and my family are old friends"

"Is your family old friends with everyone?" Neji asked twitching slightly.

"Dunno, but uh…why are you twitching?"

"I've never seen him smile-"

"Awww is Neji afwaid" Arisa in a childish voice mocking him.

"NO!"

"It's okay Neji. Denial is completely natural-"

"I'm not afraid dammit!"

"Neji! You should never treat a guest in such a rude manner"

"Yes sir" Neji muttered glaring lightly at Arisa who tried her best not to laugh

"Here you go Miss. Hakimaru"

"Thank you Hiashi-san, but you needn't be so formal" Ari smiled politely. Neji looked back and forth between the two.

"I need to see a psychiatrist" Neji muttered walking away

"Just don't let Tenten know that" Arisa smirked as Hiashi nodded and walked away...to wherever he was going.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked walking-no…stomping back towards Arisa.

"Please it's obvious that you like her. So be a man, for once, and ask her out on a **real **date"

"Are you inferring that most the time I act like a girl?!"

"Kind of and the hair definitely-" Arisa was once again being chased through the house/mansion of the Hyuugas. "Well at least I know why I never gain any weight…I'm always running away from psychos" she muttered to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Eek!" Arisa picked up her pace and ran into a random door. She looked around the closet that she had run into and saw an air vent in the ceiling. "Heh" she smiled and climbed into the air vent and tried to find a bathroom.

Neji opened the closet door and didn't see her. Unfortunately for Ari he heard her climbing through the vent and followed the sound into a bathroom and waited to attack. Arisa jumped down gracefully only to be tackled to the hard floor and suffocated with a towel.

"Arisa are you-?" Tenten opened the door and saw Neji trying to suffocate Ari. "What the hell?!" she pulled Neji off of Ari by his hair. Ari sat up gulping down air and glared at Neji.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" she asked

"Yes" he said pulling away from Tenten

"Oh okay" she Arisa smiled, Neji and Tenten sweatdropped as she pushed them out of the room.

"Freak" Neji shook his head and walked back to his room

"…strange" Tenten muttered waiting outside the door for Arisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa quickly slit her wrist and let her blood flow out of the wound and into her mouth. It's a weird thing that she learned, as long as she tastes and drinks blood she'll be fine no matter where it comes from. So then the blood she loses from herself just comes back to her after she drinks it. (Confusing I know but I does make sense). After she got as much as she needed she licked the wound and it disappeared leaving no sign of ever being there. Arisa walked out of the bathroom and saw Tenten waiting for her.

"Hey Ten" she greeted

"Hey…what did you do to piss off Neji so badly?" she asked curiously, Arisa smiled evilly.

"Oh nothing just said that he kind of acts and looks like a…girl"

"You didn't?!" Tenten gasped

"Heck yes I did!" Arisa laughed as they both walked back to Hinata's room.

"What the hell happened?!" Ino yelled

"Jeez were you constipated?!"

"A-are you okay?"

"Chill I'm fine" Arisa said sitting down on Hinata's queen sized bed.

"Yeah, I mean Neji was only trying to suffocate you to death" Tenten laughed and Arisa explained everything...excluding the razor and her knowing Hinata's father.

"Wow" they all chorused

"Don't sound so surprised" Arisa said sarcastically "now then are ready for our next plan?" she asked evil smiles grew across the FGGWKA's faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you in position? Over"

"Yes and you don't have to say over at the end of everything Ino" Sakura sighed into the walkie talkie.

"Whatever, over" Sakura could hear Ino's laughter and rolled her eyes.

"Will you both stop arguing and get ready" Tenten whispered harshly into the walkie talkie (talkie for short)

"Hinata you have everything ready on your side right?" Arisa asked

"Yes, everything's set up" Hinata's voice replied

"Perfect everyone one get ready...Tenten start the count down"

"5" (Tenten)

"4" (Ino)

"3" (Hinata)

"2" (Sakura)

"1" (Arisa)

"Go!" they all whispered setting their plan into action.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, I'm so bored!!!" Naruto whined

"Shut up already" Sasuke growled

"But I am!!" Naruto argued

"I'm surprised the girls haven't called us out to hang with them again" Miroku said to himself

"Yeah I was wondering about that" Neji agreed

"You think they're planning something?" Naruto asked

"No, I doubt they have the guts to prank us" Sasuke smirked

"I think Arisa might" Shikamaru muttered

"Yeah! And she probably would be like the pranking leader person and what not" Naruto nodded his head

"And she has tons of experience with pranks" Miroku said having been the target of her many pranks…and paying dearly of course.

"Then we should be prepa-" Neji was cut off by a knock on the door. "Maybe we were just over reacting" Neji shrugged opening the door.

"Um…can I talk to Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a shy voice. Neji smirked and turned to Sasuke

"It's you girlfriend Uchiha" Sasuke sent him a death glare before walking out to talk to Sakura.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Follow me" Sakura smiled secretively and led him into the living room. She pushed him in front of her and into the room.

"Sakura, what are you doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg?!" he yelled the last part after being caught in a net that the girls had set up. Sakura smiled sweetly and pulled out her talkie.

"Sasuke's in the bag you know what to do Ino" she said waiting for a response.

"On my way" Ino's voice replied.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed

"Calm down it's just a game" her smile changed into a smirk as she left the living room and closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Neji opened the door and saw Ino.

"What the hell?" he questioned

"Since Sakura gets to be with Sasuke I want to be with my Shika" Ino said dragging Shikamaru out of the room. Naruto, Miroku, and Neji sweatdropped.

"Man, I feel bad for the guy" Miroku said

"Tell me about it" Naruto nodded his head

"………this seems organized" Neji said

"Does it?" Naruto asked stupidly

"Yeah, it's like they're picking us off one at a time" Miroku agreed

"So let's be prepared for the next girl to knock on our door" Neji smirked. After a few moments of pure silence he and Miroku looked to see what was wrong with Naruto only to find that he wasn't there.

-------------------------A Few Minutes Prior--------------------------

"Go Hinata" Tenten whispered.

"On my way" she replied dropping out of the vent in Neji closet. She looked through the crack to see Naruto sitting right in front of her, she smiled at her luck. While the other guys were preoccupied she knocked out Naruto and dragged him through the vent, but she remembered to close it so that it would seem less obvious.

She dragged him through the vent and dropped him onto the waiting couch in the living room. She jumped down after him and looked around the room.

Sasuke hanging from net- check

Shikamaru tied to a chair- check

Naruto bound to a chair- almost check

Hinata dragged Naruto over to the designated chair, sat him down and tied him up with rope and duck tape (same as Shikamaru)

"You're in on this too Hinata?" she heard Sasuke asked

"Yep" she smiled and pushed a chair under Sasuke's net.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Hinata didn't respond as she cut the ropes and quickly tied him up before he could escape.

"Perfect" she pulled out her talkie "three down two to go" she spoke clearly.

"Way to go Hinata" (Tenten)

"You rock" (Sakura)

"Great job" (Ino)

"Congrats...now for the last two. Tenten this next one is yours" Arisa voice sounded throughout the room

"Thanks, so now I need Sakura and Ino to help me with the '**treats**'" Hinata said Sakura and Ino replied with an 'okay' and walked into the room shortly after caring rather large boxes of stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They got Naruto" Miroku said panicking slightly

"We just have to make sure that they don't get us" Neji said calmly as a knock came from the door.

Neji opened the door and yanked Tenten in pinning her to the wall.

"Um…" she blushed at Neji's proximity "h-have you seen Ino or Sakura they said they would be back in a few minutes but they haven't come back yet" Tenten asked

"They came in here and took their boyfriends" Miroku said grinning

"Do you know where they went?" Tenten asked rubbing her neck after Neji released her.

"No they just left" Neji spoke in monotone.

"………crap" Tenten said sitting down on the bed "Hey wait! Where's Naruto?" she asked looking around the room

"That's what we want to know" Miroku sighed.

"Attack!!!" was heard as Arisa dropped down from the air vent and tackled Miroku and Tenten took this moment of shock to attack Neji.

------End Chapter 14------

* * *

**plz review!!! 5 before i update. :) i will give you a cookie...or cheese**


	15. starbucks

**i know i know i'm back so soon! anywayz since you all loved me so much this is my christmas gift to you! XD i hope you like it P**

* * *

"Heh heh, perfect" Ino smiled picking out a light pink eye shadow. 

"Wait! I wanna do him" Sakura said

"Sure" Ino shrugged handing Sakura the make-up

"Close your eyes Sasuke-kun; we wouldn't want you to go blind would we?" Sakura snickered.

"Untie us!" Neji shouted trying to struggle out of his chair.

"Tut tut, Neji. You really shouldn't raise your voice" Tenten smirked pulling out some light purple lipstick. Neji's eyes widened as Tenten approached him slowly.

"What color do you want, Miroku?" Ari asked

"Hm…i think I think a dark red would suit my complexion"

"Wow, you're lucky to have an obedient one" Hinata pouted (Arisa, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten spiked her punch)

"Not really it takes the fun out of everything. Besides, Naruto still hasn't woken up" Hinata smiled, "I think he would look **very** pretty in blue" the girls all started laughing as the made the boys look purdiful.

---------------------------------Later----------------------------------

**CLICK**

**CLICK CLICK**

**CLICK**

**SNAP**

**SNAP SNAP**

"That should be enough right?" Tenten asked looking over all of the pictures they took.

"I think so" Ino looked around and all the girls agreed.

"Let's put these on Hinata's computer, send them to ourselves, and then post them on the internet.

"HELL YA!" Hinata shouted pumping a fist into the air.

"Maybe we gave her a little too much" Arisa said slowly

"I kinda like her this way" Sakura smiled as they all ran towards Hinata's room.

Arisa quickly loaded all of the images onto the computer and sent them to each of the girls and then herself, as she started to post the on the internet Hinata's door slammed open.

"Shit… RUN!!!" Hinata yelled as they all scattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi heard some struggling in one of the living rooms as he was heading to the kitchens. He opened the door to see all the boys tied up to chairs with make up on…and surprisingly a dress. How they managed to do that he will never know…but anyways. He untied them and they immediately ran towards Hinata's room. As they approached the room they heard some one typing away furiously at the computer's keyboard. The door was locked, so Neji decided to kick it down. Hinata looked up and saw the guys standing in the doorway angrily.

"Shit…RUN!!!" she shouted as the girls scattered. The boys quickly followed as Arisa and Ino jumped out the two story window.

"Nice" they complimented each other before running down the street.

"Get back here!"

"Dammit, Ino!"

If you guessed correctly the first one was Miroku then Shikamaru…who was actually running. Why you ask…Ino put his hair into braids then put the braids in a bunch of different ponytails, and that's of course not including all the make-up she put on him.

Ino and Arisa laughed as they ran past a Starbucks. They turned into an alley and waited for the guys to pass before running into the Starbucks. They ordered their drinks and sat in the far corner drinking their frappuccinos, when they saw Hinata run by. They quickly caught her attention before ducking under the table to be sure Naruto didn't see the then call the other guys. Hinata used the same method as they did to get away from Naruto. She ordered a frappuccino and sat down with them.

"Hahaha that was really fun" she laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"To an extent…I don't think I've ever seen Lazyass run like that before" Ino sighed.

"Don't Sakura and Tenten have their cell phones with them?" Arisa asked

"Ya" Hinata raised an eyebrow. Arisa pulled out hers and dialed Tenten's number.

'_I'm…busy!' _she yelled into the phone apparently still running

'Meet us SB for F' Arisa said using a code name

'_If...i can…lose……Neji'_

'Okay see you then' Arisa hung up and dialed Sakura's number

'_Hello?' _Sakura asked calmly

'Where are you?' Arisa asked suspiciously.

'_Where am i? I don't know in some alley by Starbucks trying to run from Sasuke' _she sighed

'Go into Starbucks and order and frap' Arisa said hanging up

Sakura walked in less than a minute later a little sweaty but breathing fine. She ordered a frap, when she saw the girls in the far back corner. She smirked and walked over to them.

"Having a party without me?" she asked

"Of course" Ino laughed

"All we're missing is Tenten" Hinata smiled

"That's not a good thing Hina" Arisa sweatdropped.

"Oh…my bad" she said her smile growing. Sakura laughed and sat next to Ino. (Hinata is sitting next to Ari, and Ino is next to Sakura)

Tenten walked in breathing heavily she ordered an ice cold frap and sat next to Hinata.

"Holy shit can Neji run" she muttered taking a gulp from her frap not even bothering to use the straw yet.

"I would suggest that we hang at my place instead but Miroku can get in and it's really messy." Arisa sighed.

**DING DING**

The girls looked up to see the guys enter Starbucks; they quickly stood up and ran out the back door when none of the guys were looking.

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura whispered as they were huddled in a small circle.

"I have and idea…" Arisa started (yes, Ari is a mastermind when it comes to pranks)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys! Nice outfits" Ari yelled, the girls laughed mockingly at the guys. The boys stood up angrily and the girls ran off.

"Hurry up! You'll never catch us going that slow!" Hinata yelled laughing

"I know some guys they are can't even catch a group of girls" Tenten taunted

"What a bunch of pathetic wimps" Ino smirked knowing that they guys were picking up speed.

"You can run faster than that, and be careful not to trip on your dresses" Sakura held back laughter.

"Almost there" Ari whispered to the girls who nodded and laughed out loud like Arisa had just said something funny about the guys. "You know you boys look very pretty in those dresses, but I never took you for cross-dressers" Arisa called back as the girls laughed harder.

The girls ran across the lake using a weird material that Arisa had found. The guys followed not realizing that they were over a lake. The girls yanked the material and the boys fell into the water with a splash. The girls laughed again, took a few pictures, and ran back to Hinata's place.

------End Chapter 15------

* * *

**5 before i update...ever O.o LOL anywayz i hope you liked plz review...**


	16. did it work

**i tried to update yesterday but my computer wouldn't let me, Sry! anyways plz enjoy.**

* * *

"Hahaha…I think that's enough blackmail for today" Sakura laughed lying down on Hinata's bed. 

"I agree I'm pooped" Hinata sighed. All the girls plopped down on the bed.

"Let's play a game" Tenten said in a happy/tired voice.

"I know let's play truth or truth" Arisa suggested "that way we can become closer friends" the girls agreed and Ino started the game.

"Sakura…are you and Sasuke an item?" she asked.

"I'm not sure honestly, but we might be" Sakura blushed staring at the ceiling. "Hinata… are you and Naruto an item?" she smirked.

"I'm in the same position as you Sakura, I have no idea" Hinata sighed. "Tenten…why do you like weapons so much?"

"…well, when my parents were still alive; my father was a weapons master and a blacksmith and my mother was a weapons mistress…I guess it's in memory of my parents. Not to mention everything's all pointy and shiny!" she exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. "Arisa…do you like Miroku?"

"Of course I do…or we wouldn't be friends" Arisa smirked at her response knowing that she had gone around the question. "Ino…um, how many guys have you kissed?"

"…none" Ino said quietly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Arisa yelled in shock.

"Sorry, but you seem like the type to have kissed a lot of guys" Arisa shrugged

"And what type is that?" Ino growled.

"The prideful, uptight, some-what rude, self-centered-" Arisa slapped her hand over Hinata's mouth.

"What she means to say is" Sakura cut in "some one that is able to be proud, confident, self-assured and loyal"

"But we really think you're great" Tenten added

"So please don't get mad at us" Arisa said as they all used puppy-eyes against Ino.

"Fine" Ino huffed "I could never be mad at you girls for very long" she laughed as they all did a group hug.

**DING DONG**

They girls exchanged glances as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakura asked nervously

"Y-you're not the only one" Hinata stuttered

"Do you think we should run?" Ino questioned

"I say we should stand up and fight" Tenten cheered

"I say we get our asses out of here if we want to see tomorrow" Arisa said, everyone's eyes widened as they realized that Arisa was right.

"Let's go" Hinata said standing up and opening the French doors that led to her balcony "we can climb down from here" the girls nodded and climbed down and onto the front lawn.

"Where are we going to go?" Ino asked

"The last place they'd expect us to be…" Tenten trailed off thinking.

"But where's that" Sakura questioned

"No they'd suspect that we'd go to the last place, meaning that we have to go to the first place they'd think of looking" Arisa sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?" Neji growled closing Hinata's bedroom door.

"Probably to the last place we'd expect them to be" Shikamaru nodded

"The last place I'd expect them to be is at Kakashi-sensei's place" Naruto laughed. Naruto realized what he just said and his eyes widened.

"Fuck" they all muttered running towards Kakashi's house.

"Wait!" do we even know where Kakashi lives?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Neji and Sasuke said at the same time

"How?" Shikamaru asked he knew how he knew but how did they know? (How does Shikamaru know???...mwahahahaha cough)

"School records" Neji said and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement not thinking of a better excuse.

"Let's hurry up, we don't know what that pervert might do" Miroku said joining Neji and Sasuke in the front.

"Are you sure that they're there?" Miroku asked whispering to Sasuke "I mean I can kind of pick up their sent but-" Sasuke cut him off

"Yes, I can smell Sakura and Kakashi's scents mixed" Sasuke growled picking up his pace slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it worked?" Ino asked.

"I think so- yeah look" Tenten pointed to the boys that were currently sprinting off towards Kakashi's house.

"Wow they run fast…" Sakura muttered to herself

"Poor Kakashi, I wonder what their going to do to him?" Hinata asked

"Dunno, I think Kakashi can handle himself" Arisa shrugged.

"We should head back now" Tenten said. The girls nodded then ran back to Hinata's place.

"Damn…this is the most I think I've ever run" Ino sighed lying on Hinata's bed.

"Same here" Sakura agreed

"Well, at least we gave the guys the slip" Tenten said looking on the bright side

"But for how l-long?" Hinata wondered out loud, they all groaned.

"Ino, did you bring any extra **'treats'**?" Arisa asked.

"Hmm?...ya I think so" Ino yawned.

"Okay" Arisa went over to Ino box of **'treats'** and shuffled through it. She pulled out a bucket, some string, a bag of powder, a plastic tarp thing, and some gummy bears.

"Why do you have gummy bears in here?" Arisa asked

"Those aren't normal gummy bears…they make whoever eats it get diarrhea" Ino smirked.

"I'm glad I asked first" Arisa muttered "Hinata do you have a large bottle of water in here?"

"Yeah I keep it under the bed…father says you can never be too prepared" Hinata spoke. Arisa pulled out the overly large water bottle and poured it into the bucket.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"You wouldn't…" Tenten began to say

"Oh but wouldn't i? Don't worry Hinata your floor will stay clean, that's what the tarp is for" Arisa said pouring the powder into the water, she grabbed a big wooden spoon and began to stir the substance. It started to turn into some kind of weird gooey thing.

"Hey Ten, can you give me a hand?" Arisa asked

"Sure" Tenten agreed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BANG BOOM CRASH**

The guys broke Kakashi's door down and stormed inside.

"Where are they?!!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi stumbled down the stairs of his house and looked at Naruto with sleepy eyes…um eye.

"What are you…talking about" Kakashi asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Like you don't know…where's Tenten?!" Neji yelled

"Don't you mean where are the girls?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Shut it Miroku" Neji growled.

"…should I know what you're all talking about?" Kakashi asked

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Arisa…are they here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not that I know of" Kakashi shrugged

"Damn" Sasuke cursed

"Of course" Shikamaru nodded "they expected us to look in the last place we'd expect them to be, which means…they're at the first place we looked" Shikamaru figured out loud

"Hyuuga household" Miroku muttered

"How the heck did they out smart us…again?" Naruto cried/yelled

"Arisa…" Sasuke growled running back to Neji's place followed by the rest of the guys.

"HEY!!! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DOOR- who am I kidding they're not coming back" Kakashi muttered "back to my **pleasurable** dreams" Kakashi snickered walking back up the stairs and to his room, to have perverted dreams. (Haha :D)

------End Chapter 16------

* * *

**Plz review! 5 until i can update**


	17. green hair

**Hey! sry it took so long to update...here's the 17? chapter. anyways plz enjoy and review:)**

**

* * *

YAWN **

"Wow I slept really good" Ino yawned sitting up

"Ya me too" Sakura agreed. She and Ino faced each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata, Tenten, and Arisa jumped up and looked around sleepily.

When their vision cleared they looked at everyone's faces and also screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Music to my ears" Neji smirked

"Are they girls or banshees?" Miroku asked out loud rubbing his ears.

"Both" Shikamaru nodded

"Do you think maybe we over did it a little?" Naruto asked thinking of what they had done.

"Of course not, dobe. So quit over reacting" Sasuke shrugged eating his breakfast.

"What did you call me teme?" Naruto screamed

"Do-be" Sasuke smirked shoving a pancake in Naruto's mouth to shut him up…and it did! Woohoo.

**BANG BAM STOMP GROWL HISS STOMP SCREECH BANG **

"Uh-oh" Naruto muttered gulping down the food in his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls raced into the bathroom, rubbing their faces with scorching hot water.

"Those bastards!" Ino screeched

"Those assholes!" Tenten yelled

"Those fucking bitches" Hinata shrieked

"Those evil ass fuckers" Sakura hollered

"Relax…" Arisa said calmly rubbing her ears. "…we need to formulate a plan" they stared at her strangely "…before we can rip them to shreds!" she laughed manically…soon joined by the others

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 girls appeared at the kitchen door looking extremely……happy?

"Uhhhhhh"

The girls giggled and walked into the kitchen. They came back after a few seconds later each carrying knives. The guys stared at them wide eyed. The girls giggled again and walked over to a guy. Ino went to Shikamaru, Sakura to Sasuke, Tenten to Neji, Hinata to Naruto, and Arisa to Miroku. They placed the side of the knife on the boys' faces and trailed it down to their necks.

"What's the matter?" the whispered simultaneously "are you…scared?" they smirked. They removed the knife from the guys and cut their food delicately. They walked away knives still in their hands. Arisa, Tenten, and Sakura stopped at the door before throwing the knives at Miroku, Neji, and Sasuke. They each landed between their legs. The boys stared wide-eyed thinking about how they almost lost something very…important to them.

"By the way, green hair…nice" they all smiled innocently before walking back up the stairs to get ready for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did we walk to school?" Hinata asked.

"…um?" Tenten answered not really knowing the answer herself.

"You mean we could have gotten a ride?!" Sakura exclaimed

"Ya! Especially after all that running we did last night" Ino complained.

"Well think of it this way at least we worked off the pizz-" Arisa was cut off

**RING _'_**_fully alive more than most ready to smi**-'**_

"Hello?" Arisa answered "mmhm…wha?!...do I have too?...why can't Hari?!...that's evil…why now?...fine…and yes to that too dammit!!!" Arisa hung up and turned to her friends who were watching her intently.

"What was that all about?" Tenten questioned

"Oh, um I have to do this thing for my family today" Arisa explained

"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous" Hinata said placing a hand on Arisa's forehead. Arisa jumped back slightly and put her hands up in defense.

"I'm fine. But unfortunately, the thing I must attend is in an hour so I must miss school. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay" Sakura smiled

"After all, it's not your fault" Ino said.

"Right well, tell me what happens when you prank the guys" Arisa waved running off.

"Bye!" they waved back before walking the rest of the way to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa arrived at an abandoned warehouse (no she's not going to be kidnapped…for those of you who actually care)

"Arisa, darling, how nice to see you again" a beautiful woman around 28 came up to her. Her brown hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, and her bright gold eyes glowed.

"Hello…mother" Arisa frowned.

"How are you Arisa? You better be passing all of your classes, I do not tolerate failure!" a voice bellowed from behind her mother.

"I'm fine, passing all of my classes, and it's nice to see you too father" Arisa's frown grew.

"You will attend a dinner at this address" her mother (Motoko) handed her a paper

"Why?" Arisa questioned

"Do not question you parents!" her father (Fred) yelled "but seeing as you must know…there is another family born vampires"

"So then they're royals?"

"Do not interrupt your father!"

"Yes mother"

"No, they were being chased by hunters at the time the royals were being initiated. You will observe their behaviors and will decide whether or not they are fit to be royals" Fred continued.

"Yes father, and if I may ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Is it possible for half vampires, who have never had blood, to become full vampires?"

"Why do you ask?" Motoko inquired.

"Just curious is all"

"Well it depends…if the vampire parent was a lower class vampire than no."

"What if the vampire parent is a royal?"

"Then yes it is possible- are you talking about the Hyuugas?"

"yes, I have befriended the to half bloods and their behavior is very much like that of a royal, so I was wondering if maybe…I could-"

"Arisa! You know that is forbidden" Motoko scolded

"No, only if it is a lower class." Her father said "if you believe it's right than I have no problem if you initiate them as well"

"Thank you!" Arisa smiled "and I will be sure to make it to the dinner at the…Nara's home" Arisa beamed

"Very well that is all" Fred nodded and disappeared with a poof

"Good bye Arisa" Motoko smiled slightly before also poofing away

"Well that only took a few minutes… I guess I'll still make it for school" Arisa smiled and poofed into the school's girls' bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ari?" Miroku asked sitting next to Sakura

"She said she had this thing to go to" Sakura shrugged

"Really?" Miroku raised an eyebrow

**BANG**

"My lovers I'm back!" the door swung open revealing none other than…Arisa.

"Ari!" Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten jumped out of their seats and tackled her into a hug.

"Sup? The thing I had to go to was canceled at the last minute so I decided to come back" she smiled

"Yay!"

"Sakura, are you bi?" Sasuke asked prying Sakura off of Arisa

"No! I'm a les now give me back my lover" Sakura yelled, Sasuke's eyes widened as he dropped her. The girls burst out laughing as Ino took a picture of Sasuke's face

"Nice Sakura!" Ino cheered

"I know" she laughed walking to Ari's desk.

"I knew you liked me Saku, but…" Arisa smirked

"Shut up Ari" she laughed

"Why was your thing canceled?" Hinata asked sitting down on the desk

"Hina? You don't want me here?" Arisa sniffed

"No! She was jus-" Tenten started

"Chill I know. Something about not important, and head of family not coming, and some other crap like that"

"Oh well we're glad you're here" Ino smiled giving her a wink. Arisa smirked and nodded.

"Class shut up while I take roll" Kakashi said walking into the class room.

------End Chapter 17------

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, plz review! 5 til i update again:P**


	18. hari returns

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was sort of...a little...grounded? Anywayz here's a super short chapter i made just so that i could update. Plz enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled standing up and pointing at Arisa. Arisa put on a fake blush and looked away. 

"D-demo…you had no problem with it last night" she said in a shy manner. She secretly made eye contact with Sakura and winked.

"Leave your 'personal' relationships at home students" Kakashi glared. (He's cranky due to some-what lack of sleep)

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke hissed regaining his emotionless face and sitting down.

"Well remember when you snuck into my room last night…" Ari whispered back smirking.

"You. Did. What. Uchiha?" a voice growled from the front of the classroom.

"I didn't do anything" Sasuke argued.

"Gaara! You came I'm so happy" Arisa ran to the front of the classroom and gave him a hug. Everyone was like: **O**.**O **

She whispered the girls' plan in his ear and ran back to her seat. Gaara nodded slightly to confirm that he would partake (play a part) in the plan. Kakashi assigned Gaara to the seat just across the aisle from Ari. She looked forward to see that Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura had also started the plan. Sasuke glared at Arisa from the corner of his eye as she passed notes with Gaara.

"Free-time" Kakashi announced pulling out his book…of porn. The FGGWKA stood and circled around Gaara. Gaara smirked knowing this was part of the plan as he and the girls flirted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Sasuke growled, watching as Gaara brushed a piece of hair out of Sakura's face and she giggled cutely. The boys each said something that had to do with Gaara being a bastard and them causing him a painful death until the bell rang and they headed to P.E.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The FGGWKA and Gaara stopped flirting and left class when the bell rang.

"I can't believe their falling for it" Tenten snickered

"I can, I mean…who wouldn't?" Ino smirked

"I think we're being a little too mean" Hinata said

"Remember what they did to your face last night" Sakura cut in

"They are going down" Hinata laughed

"I think she's still affected by the punch" Arisa chuckled shaking her head

"Punch?" Gaara asked curiously

"Oh ya, we spiked her punch so that she would help us prank the guys" Tenten whispered in Gaara's ear, so that Hinata wouldn't hear her.

"So what exactly did you prank those losers with?" Gaara asked smirking. Arisa gave him a smirk of her own as she and Tenten told him what had happened. By the time they finished telling him everything that had happened they were already late for P.E.

"We'll see you later, Gaara" Arisa and Tenten said giving him a hug and walking into the Girls' Changing Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Tenten?! She's late!" Neji huffed pacing back and forth in front of his friends; his green hair flowed behind him as he moved.

"She and Arisa were with Gaara the last time we saw them" Hinata said

"WHAT?!" Neji and Miroku screamed

"That is intolerable!" Neji yelled

"That is unacceptable!" Miroku yelled at the same time as Neji

"What is?" two voices asked from behind them. They both spun around to see Gaara with his arms around Arisa and Tenten.

"Rawr!!!" Neji screeched

"Oh-kay then…we'll be going now" Tenten said as she, Gaara, and Arisa walked over to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

"Nice" Ino complimented before they all started to flirt with Gaara again.

-------------------------------FF Lunch--------------------------------

Gaara and the FGGWKA were currently sitting under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, ignoring the guys who would send glares at Gaara every few seconds.

"Gaara-kun!" Arisa turned around to see an angry Hari stopping towards her.

"I'll handle this" Ari said jogging over to her sister. After a few minutes of arguing, slapping each other, hitting each other upside the head and laughing Hari had calmed down and was now chatting away with Gaara and the girls.

"Are you serious?! That is so freaking funny" Hari laughed listening to the girls explain their pranks and what they were gonna do if the guys struck back.

"Yep" Sakura laughed

"Hari, I need to ask you something…" Arisa said "why couldn't you go?!" she cried lightly hitting her older sister's arm.

"Oh, I was busy"

"With what?" Ari asked glaring at her suspiciously

"…sleeping"

"Why you little-!" Arisa began strangling the older girl. Hari pushed her away and began to run screaming "The lollipop kids from Munchkin Land are after me!!!" everyone sweat dropped

"Who the heck is that?" random person #1 asked

"She's hot but psycho" random person #2 said shaking his head sadly.

"I am in no way related to-to-to...that thing" Arisa finished not knowing what to call the demented girl.

"At least you're not dating it" Gaara said

"Good point…good luck Gaara" Arisa gave him a pat on the back for…sympathy?

Hari finally calmed down…again…and said she had somewhere she needed to. So she waved good-bye to the school and ran off.

"That was special" Tenten mumbled, although everyone heard her loud and clear. They nodded in agreement.

------End Chapter 18------

* * *

**Don't forget to review! 5 til i update again :P**


	19. dinner with the Naras

**Hi! I want to thank ****sn1ck3rD00dl3** **for being my 100th reviewer person!!! YAY! Anywayz, i hope you like this chapter... i didn't really like it but maybe you will. Oh well, here it is... **

* * *

"Hey, do you wanna hang out after school?" Sakura asked Ari as they both walked out of the school's front gate. 

"I wish, but I have something I have to do" Arisa said sadly

"You do?" Miroku asked coming up behind her

"Ya"

"And why wasn't I informed"

"Because Gaara and I wanted to keep it a secret" Arisa smirked running over to Gaara and walking off with him, leaving behind an angry Miroku.

"Why that-"

"Calm down" Sasuke said walking next to the angry vampire "I'm sure she's just messing arou-" Sasuke stopped when he heard part of Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata's conversation.

"-yeah, and then I found Arisa and Gaara making out in the halls. I was really sad but then Gaara said I could go next" Sakura 'whispered'

-------------------------5 minutes later-------------------------------

"It was a prank, I swear!" Ino said backing away

"Yeah! Just a way to get back at you guys for drawing on our faces obscene things!" Hinata said her back pressed to the wall

"Gaara agreed because he never really liked you guys!" Tenten said cowering from the angry group of guys.

"Please don't kill us!" Sakura pleaded

"So then…it was all…" Shikamaru started

"A lie!" Miroku screamed

"I told you Miroku" Sasuke smirked

"And I told you, Uchiha" Neji smirked when Sasuke's calm composure dropped.

"THANK GOD!!! I THOUGHT MY Hinata-CHAN WAS TAINTED!!!" Naruto cried with relief

"Your Hinata-_chan_?" Neji growled

"Eheh heheh…bye" Naruto ran for his life with an angry, fuming, livid Neji running after him.

"Okaaaaaaaay then. I have to go, later" Shikamaru waved good-bye and began walking towards his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored Gaara!" Arisa whined as they both walked down the street.

"Then entertain yourself" Gaara said

"Or better…you can entertain me!" Arisa laughed

"…no"

"Puh-wease Gaa-chan" Arisa pleaded

"Hell no!"

"Fine, be a meany butt. I'll just tell Hari that-"

"Tell her what?!" Gaara growled

"That you were on your best behavior" Arisa sweat-dropped at Gaara's intimidating face

"That's what I thought" Gaara smirked proudly "so what about this dinner you have to go to?"

"Oh! Apparently when all of the royals were being initiated a family was on the run from hunters and couldn't come. However no one realized that there was a family missing until recently, so now I have to see if the are worthy enough to be initiated…as they rightfully should be…and initiate them" Arisa explained with a sigh.

"Sounds fun" Gaara said sarcastically.

"You said it…the highlight of my life" Arisa replied causing Gaara to chuckle

"Well geez, don't get too excited; you just might hurt yourself"

-------------------FF- to dinner with the Naras---------------------

Arisa walked up to the front door. She double checked the address to make sure she was at the right place then rang the door bell.

"Go get the door!" a woman's voice yelled. A muffled voice replied and the door opened.

"Arisa? What are you doing here?"

"Eh, Shikamaru? Did I come to the wrong address?" Arisa's eyes widened as she realized that she was indeed at the right house.

"Miss Hakimaru, come in come in" a young woman appeared behind Shikamaru and ushered Ari into the house.

"Eh?! Shikamaru you're-" Ari asked (kind of) in shock.

"You're the princess that was supposed to come over- that is over?!" Shikamaru shouted

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Nara asked

"Um…yes we are acquainted" Arisa said becoming more professional

"Oh, how wonderful! And I apologize for my son's strange hair color. It just won't seem to come out" Mrs. Nara said referring to Shikamaru's green hair.

"It is quite alright" Arisa smiled politely as the woman lead her into the living room. (I don't know Shikamaru's parent's names)

"Shinji!!!" (I made up the name if you know it please tell) "Get your lazy ass down here right this second! Miss Hakimaru is here!" Mrs. Nara yelled. A young man tumbled down the stairs with a sheepish look.

"Heh heh sorry about that. My name is Shinji Nara it is a pleasure to meet you Hakimaru-san." The man smiled

"It's fine, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Arisa spoke formally.

"Right well dinner is prepared, so lets eat shall we?" Mrs. Nara suggested.

"That sounds wonderful" Arisa smiled politely (remember she naturally talks extremely polite or extremely rude depending on her company or some where in between………forget I even said anything . )

"I can't believe you're a vampire… you don't even act like one" Shikamaru said turning to face her. His parents looked at the two 'teens' curiously.

"Well neither do Sasuke, Miroku, or Gaara… or you now that I think about it" Arisa said thoughtfully.

"What?! How could I not have noticed it? The proof was all there… how did I manage to over look it?" Shikamaru went on rambling.

"riiiiiiiiiight… anywayz the green should come out of your hair within a week- that is of course if you shower every day" Arisa said carelessly, carefully cutting the steak that Mrs. Nara had placed on her plate.

------After dinner------

"Thank you very much for the meal Mr. and Mrs. Nara." Arisa smiled "I'm pleased to inform you that the Nara family has been successfully initiated as Vampire Royals. However, the official ceremony won't be held until the beginning of summer." Mrs. Nara clapped her hands happily as Mr. Nara hugged his wife and Shikamaru… well Shikamaru just yawned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Mrs. Nara beamed.

"It's no problem in the least, for you deserve to be Royal and no one should keep you from what is rightfully yours. Well, I must be off now. See you at school tomorrow Shikamaru!" Arisa yelled that last part as she ran down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!!!"

"What, dammit?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru is a royal now"

"When did he become a vamp?"

"Oh I don't know who are the only vampires allowed to be royals?"

"Shut up"

"Whatever, but the ceremony won't be until the beginning of summer. So tell your family- and I don't give a fuck if you don't like them"

"Fine… just get the fuck out of my bathroom Arisa!!! Damn can't a guy take a shower in peace?"

"Fine, fine laters!"

POOF

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku!"

"Arisa, what are you doing here? Finally decided to-"

SLAP

"No! Shikamaru is a royal now!"

"Awesome- wait what?"

"Shikam-"

"Yes, yes I heard that but when did he become a vampire?"

"I knew guys were stupid but this is just too much" Arisa muttered "Shikamaru has been a vampire since he was born, as all vampires that are royals must be" Arisa said as if she were talking to a three year old.

"Oh…right"

"Oh wow"

POOF

------End Chapter 19------

* * *

**Plz review!!!**


	20. dates 1

**Sorry for the wait i've been seriously busy! i hope you like...even though i think it's boring**

* * *

"Today is Friday mornin' and the feelin's borin' oh yes it's Friday mornin' and I am bored- I aaam bored" Arisa sang dancing around her condo like apartment in a shirt that she stole from Miroku a while back. (I've done that before)

"First I was afraid; I was petrified. Kept thinkin' I could never live with out you in my tummy, but then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong and how I grew fat. And I learned how to go without! And so you're back from Mickie D's keep taunting me with that lovely salty taste that is fries but-" Arisa danced her way through her kitchen as she sang yet another twisted song. She stopped singing and glanced at her clock; 3:13.

"Damn, that only occupied me for 10 minutes" Arisa muttered searching her fridge for something to eat. "Nothing…damn it all to hell!" she yelled in a frustrated manner.

"Sup"

"Huh? Oh hey Miroku"

"Hey- wait a second…that's my shirt!"

"…no it's not"

"Then who's is it?"

"…Sasuke's"

"Really?"

"Yep…I took it from him last night"

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahhahahahahahaha just kidding! I stole this from you like ten decades ago"

"I was wondering where that shirt went…" Miroku trailed off

"No you weren't. You didn't even knew I had taken it"

"…so"

"…no comment. Anywayz what are you doing here?"

"I just ate around the corner and decided to visit you"

"Did you clean up the mess?"

"Duh, how stupid do you think I am………I'll be right back" Miroku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Idiot. Oh well, I'll try and go to sleep now" Arisa glided over to the stairs, gracefully ascending them. "Hmmm, I need to learn how to lock that idiot out of my home"

POOF

"Welcome back, retard" Arisa said drifting into her room.

"Is that any way to greet your lover?"

"What?! Liam Aiken is here?!" Arisa joked looking around Miroku.

"Oh shut up" he pouted

"Don't do that" she shrugged slamming her door in his face.

"Oi!" Miroku yelled kicking down her door.

"It wasn't locked dipshit" Arisa said throwing a pillow at his head

"My bad…hey! What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep" Arisa said climbing into her bed.

"I know something else you can do that's even better" Miroku smirked strolling towards her.

"And that would be?" she asked lowering her guard so she could sleep better.

"I think you know" Miroku said suggestively.

"No… I don't but I do know that you're keeping me from the sleep that I should have" Arisa said ignoring what he was saying.

"But **it** is so much better"

"So what?" Arisa shrugged covering her head with her blanket.

"Listen Arisa" Miroku leaned over the petite girl. "I really like you and I'm positive that you will enjoy it"

"…"

"Arisa?" Miroku pulled the blanket off of her head and stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe she fell asleep" he muttered shaking his head.

POOF

BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, BEE- CRASH

"Arisa! Get your ass up!" an alarm clock shouted up the stairs

"I'm not built for the day time" a very annoyed girl mumbled.

"Too bad, now get your ass up and got to school!" the alarm clock shouted.

Arisa slowly got up and walked into the attached bathroom and turned on the shower. After about 15 minutes she had successfully washed, dried, and styled her hair. She had put half of it in a ponytail and left the rest down; she put on her make-up which consisted of eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. She looked in the mirror to see her overall appearance but saw nothing.

"Damn, where's my fucking mirror!" she yelled to herself.

"In the top right drawer" her clock shouted and sure enough there it was. She checked her reflection: bright amber eyes surrounded by eyeliner, long flowing black hair pulled half up half down by black ribbon, and a little bit of lip gloss. She was proud of her appearance. She put on the school uniform (refer to first chapter). December weather doesn't really bother her.

'_What can I say I have my own style' _she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Arisa hurry up school starts in 15 minutes!" the clock shouted. She grabbed her back pack and ran out the door.

(And yes this is from the first chapter)

"I'm late; I'm late for a very important day. No time to eat wonderful breakfast; I'm late, I'm late!" she sang running into Konoha High School.

"Sup my peeps" she greeted slinging her arm around Tenten's shoulder.

"Sup homie" Tenten greeted

"How you doin'?" Ino greeted

"What's the dizzle shizzle?" Sakura asked

"Hey dawg" Hinata smiled

"I've taught you well my minions" Arisa smirked causing the girls to laugh.

"We know the truth" a voice sounded behind them

"Hey, Neji. And I know you know. Wanna know how I know? Cause that pervert Miroku broke into my house last night and hit on me" Arisa shrugged guiding the FGGWKA away from the strange boys.

"So are you girls looking forward to your dates tonight?" Arisa asked

"Yeah! I'm so excited" Ino and Sakura said together

"I'm a little nervous" Tenten admitted

"I'm scared…what if Naruto-kun is disappointed with me…" Hinata said sadly

"I know what'll make you feel better…some homemade punch" Arisa smirked handing Hinata a water bottle filled with a light pink liquid.

"Thanks Arisa"

"No prob Hina" Arisa smiled secretly receiving high-fives from Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

"…Wow! This stuff is great!"

"I thought you'd like it"

DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG---

"Well, let's go to class" Ino said dragging the girls to their next class.

(School is boring so I'm gonna skip it…the title doesn't fit the story, sorry)

------------------------Ino/Shikamaru 7:34---------------------------

(Date started at 7:00)

"Wow…" Ino said in awe. "The sky is so beautiful"

"Yeah" Shikamaru agreed, staring at the girl who was lying next to him. "So beautiful" he whispered to himself. (Leave the cliché moment alone:P)

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all" he smiled sitting up. "Let's get something to eat" Shikamaru stood and offered the blonde his hand. She took it happily and allowed herself to be pulled to a standing position.

"Sure" Ino smiled as she and Shikamaru walked hand in hand out of the large park.

-------------------------Naruto/Hinata 7:43--------------------------

(Date starts at 7:45)

"I swear if you so much as look at her wrong I **will** know and I **will** find you and I **will** wring your neck…understood?" Neji said glaring at the trembling boy in front of him.

"Ye-ye-yes, sir!" Naruto stuttered staring at Neji fearfully.

"Neji! Leave the poor boy alone. If I recall you also have a date to pick up" Hiashi said patting his nephew on the head.

"Hai, uncle" Neji said giving Naruto one last glare before leaving to pick up Tenten.

"Thank you sir" Naruto said gratefully.

"No problem son…but just as a forewarning if you do anything to hurt my only daughter you won't die, but you're gonna wish that you were dead" Hiashi said menacingly; before walking off leaving behind a blonde boy, who was trying his hardest not to piss his pants.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed from the top of the stairway "I'm sorry I took so long" Hinata apologized quickly descending the steps and walking towards Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-chan! It's fine" Naruto smiled widely

"Eh? Naruto are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Hinata asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"Hahahaha I'm fine Hinata-chan! Don't worry about me! Let's go now" Naruto said taking Hinata's small hand into his larger one and gently pulled her out the front door.

--------------------------Neji/Tenten 7:53----------------------------

(Date starts at 8:00)

**DING DONG**

Tenten approached her front door cautiously with a kunai in hand. '_Who can it be?_' Tenten thought to herself before swinging the door open and flinging her kunai towards the culprit…the culprit who rang her doorbell.

Neji's eyes widened as a kunai was flung towards his precious girly face- I mean…defined manly face (LOL COUGH BTS). Neji quickly dodged the perfectly sharpened weapon and stared at Tenten incredulously.

"Eheheh Neji…you're early" Tenten said laughing nervously.

"…yes, but may I ask you something?"

"You just did, but ya"

"Since when did you start flinging kunais at people who come to your door?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………uh" Tenten had no comment but managed to smile and push Neji down the street, after locking her door.

"…hn" Neji grunted as Tenten steered him through the crowd of people bustling down the sidewalk.

--------------------------Sasuke/Sakura 8:03------------------------

(Date was supposed to start at 8:00)

"Hurry up, Sasuke! You were supposed to meet Sakura 3 minutes ago!" Arisa exclaimed (she broke into Sasuke's house to make sure that he got to Sakura's house on time)

"I know, I know! But are you sure this looks ok?" Sasuke asked nervously

"Dude, you look like a god. You'd probably even look good in suspenders and glasses" Arisa rolled her eyes and began to shove him out of his room.

"Are you sure?" he asked again running back to his mirror

"Yes, you narcissistic idiot" Arisa whined literally dragging him out of his house. "Now hurry up all ready!" she yelled pushing him down the sidewalk and away from his house. "Good luck" she whispered before disappearing in a poof.

POOF

------End Chapter 20------

* * *

**plz review! **


	21. sorry

I'm sorry to say but **Konoha High** is to be **discontinued**. I apologize, but I no longer have any inspiration to finish writing it. And I have also been extremely busy on other things. Please forgive me. If any one wishes to continue the story themselves they can.

Once again I apologize for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

**Blackrose4ever**


	22. New Author

I'm sorry to inform you but I will no longer be the author of **Konoha High**. The **new author** will be **AkumeKura**. I hope that you will all continue to read the story. I'm sorry that I can't finish it but I'm sure that AkumeKura will make it even better.

**-Blackrose4ever**

**

* * *

**

I'm, once again, sorry for the trouble. If you would like to still review to my story, to let me know how it's doing with a new writer i would be very thankful. i'm currently inthe process of another story but i want to finish it before i post any of it. So never fear...i'm still writing, just not on here for a while. SORRY!!!!


End file.
